Survival of The Fittest
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Captured only to fight or die, one pilot is 'recruited' into a neo-gladiatorial game, where the infamous Gundam Pilots are everyone's favorite event. Super Ultra Interview!!
1. The Perfect Trap

Survival of The Fittest  
By Minerva Blue  
  
  
Caught only to fight or die, Duo is 'recruited' into a  
neo-gladiatorial game, where the infamous Gundam  
Pilots are everyone's favorite event.  
  
  
Disclaimer: (now in poetry form!)  
Justice is blind,  
Money is Green,  
I don't own Gundam Wing,   
so don't sue me.   
  
===================================  
  
  
Duo just hurled the shirts into his suitcase. He took one of the neatly folded ones from the dresser drawer, wadded it up and tossed it like a basketball into the suitcase on the bed. "And the great Shinigami does it again."  
  
"And the great Shinigami is making a mess."  
  
Duo turned around, grinning innocently as he stuffed a wadded up shirt behind his back. "Hello Hilde"  
  
Hilde looked at Duo and then stepped through the door over to the suitcase, pulling out one of the wadded, wrinkled t-shirts Duo had packed. "Have you ever heard of packing correctly?"  
  
Duo grinned, tossing the shirt he was holding over Hilde and into the suitcase. "I thought it was just a myth."  
  
Hilde sighed, making an attempt to fold the shirts and put some order into Duo's packing. "Going somewhere?"  
  
Duo nodded. "To Earth."  
  
"To Earth? What for?"  
  
"Well I don't know yet, it has to be important. I'll be meating the others there."  
  
Hilde knew what the others meant, the others always meant 9 out of 10 times it was the other pilots. "How do you know?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How do you know it's important?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Well Wufei sent the letter and I'm not sure we're exactly blood brothers. If he sends a letter theres a reason."  
  
"Well there have been a lot of prison escapes lately."  
  
"Hm. Good point. No offense to Wufei or Sally, but the preventers havn't been doing a good job with prison security."  
  
"Preventers arn't in charge of security Duo, at least not on prisons."  
  
Duo nodded, pushing the lid of his suitcase down and then jumping up and down in an effort to get it closed. "Okay you have a point." He finally just sat down on his suitcase as hard as possible. "Well I'll find out what's going on soon enough. Uh, little help here?"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes and helped push the suitcase down, locking it into place. A few socks and sections of shirts were still seing daylight but neither had the desire to open it up again and stuff everything in. "Okay, but when you come back, promise to let me teach you the proper way to pack a suitcase?"  
  
Duo smiled, picking up the luggage. "Will do."   
  
He then waved a casual goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Wufei threw the stack of paperwork down on the desk. "I don't believe it! Does every prison from the colonies and back want us to look for their escaped inmates?"  
  
Sally picked up one of the sheets, skimming it through. "There has been a jump in the past year. Many are blaming the lack of security, they don't have enough manpower to find them all."  
  
"So there asking us for help?"  
  
"Obviously they never met Wufei."  
  
Sally looked up and Wufei turned around, both had no trouble recognizing the long chestnut braid and indigo eyes that was the former pilot's trademark.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo grinned. "It's Duo now? I didn't know we were on a first name basis."  
  
Sally stood up, nodding to the two pilots and leaving the room. "I'll let you two catch up."  
  
The braided boy approached Wufei, setting his suitcase down where the locks finally gave way and clothing flew everywhere. Duo blinked, then retrieved a pair of underwear from Wufei's head and dropped it back in the suitcase. "Actually I was a little surprised about being invited here after so long."  
  
"Sally must think this is a joke."  
  
"Yea, maybe. So when are the others coming?"  
  
"The others are coming?"  
  
"Well I assume so, unless I'm completly mistaken and you really do enjoy my company."  
  
"Trust me Duo, there is no need to worry about that."  
  
"So where do I stay?"  
  
"Sally must have told you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Wufei didn't get a change to reply because at that moment Sally came back in, interupting the reunion. "Wufei, we got a lead on one of the inmates. It's not far we can reach it in less then a minute."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Fine." He followed Sally out then paused on a second thought, turning back to Duo. "I suppose you want to help."  
  
Duo grinned. "How did you know?"  
  
"Just keep up."  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Sally was right and it didn't take long before they reached the location where the prisoner was sighted last. The streets were busy, everyone was going about their business and nothing out of the ordinary could be detected.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Looks like the guy split."  
  
Wufei was less willing to give up. "We'll look around, see if we can find out anything from the people here."  
  
Duo nodded, glancing around again at the suroundings. His eyes fell on one figure in a brown trenchcoat and hat. Obviously out of style and highly suspicious, which made the person stick out like a sore thumb. The person in question was actually talking to another, who looked a lot more like he belonged then his companion.  
  
"Hey Wufei."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who wears a long coat and hat in the middle of summer?"  
  
Wufei followed Duo's gaze until he too noticed the figure. "Someone who has something to hide."  
  
Wufei was obviously right because at the next second the figure pulled a gun and shot the other man. He put the gun away, glanced at Wufei and Duo and then began to run.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Wufei drew his gun and began to chase after the assailant, Duo did the same, keeping up stride for stride. The figure's hat blew off and the trenchcoat was discarded for more speed, revealing that the figure was no more a man then the gundams were children's toys. The discarding of the extra garments seemed to help because both pilots eventually lost sight of the woman.  
  
Duo lowered his gun. "She could be anywhere."  
  
"We had better start looking then." Wufei indicated the right side of the street. "You check that side, I'll check the left."  
  
Duo nodded and started off with the ruins of an old building. Years ago the office building had been destroyed in an attack, nearly everyone died. There were so many bodies they couldn't find enough graves to bury them all. The alternative was suggested and the rubble was transformed into a tomb. Duo hated tombs, he had seen too many as a pilot. As Duo walked down through the old building, he looked around, searching for any trace of the criminal, hopeing to get out as soon as posible. All of that hope went down the drain when he heard the click of a gun behind him. Duo turned around slowly, expecting to see his quarry and wasn't disapointed. Standing in front of him now was a woman with long black hair and Hawaian features pointing a gun at him. 


	2. Duo and the Business Man

Second Act.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't have money,  
I don't have Cash.  
I don't have job, or Visa,  
Or Mastercard stash.  
  
So what makes you think,  
You can sue me for all I got,  
When all there is to my name,  
Is a lousy metal cooking pot.  
  
===========================================  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"You recognize me."  
  
The woman smiled, circling him, still keeping her gun trained on the young pilot as she fingered the long tail of hair on the back of his head. "That braid of yours is very distinctive. As is that personality. The others are warriors, soldiers thrown into battle. But you Duo, are the only one who smiles when he kills."  
  
Duo tried to smile, keep up the mask while plotting his escape if the need came. This woman didn't seem to be a threat yet, but the insane were always unpredictable. "So, you're saying I'm some nutcase. Lady you're the crazy one. Holding me here in this graveyard."  
  
The woman smiled. "You were crazy enough to follow me Duo. Duo Maxwell of colony L2. Sole survivor of the Maxwell Massacre. You seem to take on the names of your fallen comrades don't you? Duo, Maxwell, it would be amusing if it wern't so pathetic. I wonder, if the others died. Would you change your name to Sextuple Maxwell? Doesn't seem to fit as well as Duo does it?"  
  
"You know a lot about me."  
  
"I know everything about you Duo. Even your real name. Not as much flair as Duo. No wonder you changed it."  
  
"I still don't know your name."  
  
"In due time."  
  
"And what does the great and powerful Oz want with me?"  
  
"You're mistaken, I'm not Oz. The polar bear is a lone hunter."  
  
Duo smirked. "Polar Bear? Now I know you're crazy."  
  
"Have you ever been in a cage alone with a polar bear? My little brother got too close once. It pulled him right in, they didn't even find all the parts. Needless to say, he wasn't really my little brother anymore."  
  
"You talk a lot for someone pointing a gun."  
  
"I just thought you might be interested, before I had to send you to doom."  
  
"Man if I had a nickel every time I heard that line."  
  
"True. It is a little cliche isn't it? Well it doesn't matter. If you'd be so kind as to lead the way."  
  
She prodded the gun into Duo in the direction she desired to go. Duo saw this as his chance and he ducked in blinding speed, turning around to punch his captor and escape. The woman was ready though and almost immediatly the pilot felt something of a pin prick in his neck. Thats when his vision started getting blurry and he passed out.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
When Duo came to all he could be sure of is that he wasn't anywhere near his last location. The floor was a cold cement and it sent a chill through him. The place was completly black and he couldn't see a thing. His eyes were probably still adjusting. What he could hear were two voices arguing, his sensative ears picked up every word.  
  
"Kalua you idiot! I said I wanted the Wing pilot, not this braided she-male!"  
  
Under any other cicrumstances Duo would have been offended. Actually he was offended, maybe he wore his hair a little long but he was no drag queen.  
  
"You think I'm a fool? I'm not that crazy. A single minded killing machine? I'm good Shinji but I'm not that good. This one is better, he's special."  
  
The male voice seemed intrigued. "Special. You could be lieing to get me to settle for less. I know you Kalua."  
  
"Wouldn't you want more cunning then just brute strength? You need a good balance. Besides, this one has a killers instinct in him. It's not just programed. If we could tap into it, just think of the possibilities."  
  
Great, now he was being compared to a psycho killer. Just because he didn't act like a complete zombie after a gundam battle? He knew that talk, it was the talk of someone trying to make a sale. All because some wuss didn't think Heero was a safe bet. Well he could be deadly too. Wait, that was the whole point of why he was here. Damn.  
  
"Alright, you've got a good record. It's a deal."  
  
"This is half of what you promised!"  
  
Money exchange, even in complete darkness it was obvious.  
  
"And what you brought me is not what you promised. Half is fair even if it's a pilot, considering what I offered you in the beginning."  
  
There were no more words of exchange, but Duo could still hear the footsteps as the woman, his original captor, had walked away. Damnit Duo, 3 years of escaping with barely a scratch and you had to get caught by a bounty hunter.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Well he didn't have to wait long to get an idea of what was going on. He heard a second set of footsteps approching and then a blinding flood of light entered the room.  
  
"Rise and shine Pilot 02"  
  
Duo's eyes adjusted to the light and he finally got an idea of where he was. He was correct in assuming he was in a cell. It wasn't entirely too big, as not many cells were. Actually there wasn't even a bed. He didn't even have a bucket to shit in. The man, his captor seemed very patiant and Duo took this opportunity to stand up, facing his kidnapper at eye level. He was a tall man and over six feet, Dark hair, styled the way seen by many prominent millionares and he dressed the part too which made Duo wonder off-handedly why he couldn't spring for decent room. "Kalua must have given you a very strong dosage, otherwise you would have tried to escape already."  
  
"Yes well, I couldn't ignore the gracious hospitality you've shown me already. How could I leave without returning the favor."  
  
"Hm yes. Well they all try to escape once. But then they learn they can kill. Of course theres always a problem with taking the innocent ones. So riotous. It's sickening."  
  
  
"What are you nuts?"  
  
He smiled. "No Duo, I'm a business man."  
  
Duo studdied the man's face and he was instantly hit with the realization of what was going on. "The vanishing inmates. They never escaped, you were behind it."  
  
"My, Kalua was right you are clever. Yes Duo, it was all me, I kidnapped those inmates. But heres the real teaser. Can you guess why?"  
  
"You're having them kill."  
  
"Oh killing isn't half of it. I give them a life. Do you remember what happened after the war? All that peace afterwards. You only know the surface. You pilots helped cause it you know. Countless armies disbanded, but that rush, that adrehnaline you get in combat, it still remained. Many went to the preventers, but not everyone could feel that same rush. You see, they remember going to battle against you, the infamous gundam pilots. Nothing could give them a rush after that, they were lost. It began as a simple underground movement, former soldiers fighting for their lives against former comrades. Against wild beasts, against gauntlets. Well as you can imagine it attracted quite a crowd. Unfortunatly six months later they either got bored, tired of it or just died. The need was still there but there were few fighters to meet the demand. At least, there were few willing."  
  
"So you started kidnapping murderers, Psycho killers on death row."  
  
"Just a little at first, small numbers, barely any to take notice. Anyone who did was paid off handsomely. It was the newbies getting into the business that disturbed the operation and started raising flags. Idiots, they nearly ruined it. I had to cover most of their tracks. It was very costly. I had meant to get you're friend, but you will do. Now that I have you, my losses will be covered. Who wouldn't pay to see a former gundam pilot in battle? Fighting for his life?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Nice try but I think you just blew the lid off you're operation. They'll come looking for me even if I don't manage to escape, and when they find me they'll find you. You're as good as dead."  
  
The man smiled. "Of course Duo, I've covered my tracks before. Don't you think I would make an effort now with such a high profile gladiator? Why do you think you were captured in a grave? Rest assured I've taken the necessary precautions. As we speak you're fellow pilots are mourning you're death." 


	3. Training Day

Disclaimer: In case you havn't heard, I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
=============================  
  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up, Sally was there, concerned. Maybe she had a right to be, he was covered in bruises and soot, his preventer uniform was torn in some places, like it had snagged on something and just ripped. On top of all that, he was slouched over in near exaustion. By the look of things, Sally had a right to be concerned.  
  
"Wufei, where is Duo?"  
  
Wufei looked up, studying Sally. He didn't say a word, just kept staring like he was in shock.   
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Duo is dead."  
  
"No."  
  
"He chased the killer into the building, that old ruined office tower they left as a gravesite. There was a bomb. He's gone, everything is burning, charred. There were so many bodies, I didn't know where to look. He's gone."  
  
********************  
  
Duo awoke again in a daze. His captors seemed to have a real attachment to tranquilizers. At   
least he could be thankful they did not hit him over the head but then again, there was probably an unpleasant reason for that. Well, at least this cell had a cot. Actually, the area reminded him of a remodeled prison. The walls and floors were concrete and there were bars on one side but some cells were open. Some had creature comforts and a few of the prisoners were wandering around, some were fighting, practicing techniques, some playing cards. Duo had no doubt in his mind that these were all murderers.  
  
"So, you're the fresh meat."  
  
Duo's attention was drawn to the young man facing his cell, who couldn't me more than twenty. "Why are some of you allowed out?"  
  
The man smiled. "We've earned it, besides there's no use escaping anyway. They have   
precautions set up. Have you tried your cell yet?"  
  
"Tried my cell?"  
  
The man smiled, holding out a chocolate bar on the other side of the bars. "Here, take it."  
  
Duo reached out for the candy, considering all he'd been through, he needed some chocolate. As he reached through the bars he suddenly became aware of the many volts of electricity jolting through his system. Immediatly he pulled his hand back, suppresing the urge to cry   
out. The other man was laughing.  
  
"Oh man you are gullible! The new ones are always so much fun. Well, my name's Evan."  
  
"Evan."  
  
"Exactly. Well arn't you going to ask me why I'm here?"  
  
"I'm going to take a wild guess and say murder."  
  
"Accidental murder, You were recruited by Shinji wern't you? Most of the men he brings in are psycho killers. Although you don't look like a psycho killer."  
  
"Are you daft Evan? That's a gundam pilot!"  
  
Duo suddenly became aware of another man sitting on a bench. This one was older, probably an ex-soldier by the looks of things.That didn't make Duo feel any better. He prefered people not to know he had been a pilot. Evan seemed to like the new discovery though. He was   
smiling.  
  
"A pilot. You're just a kid!"  
  
"Really? No kidding."  
  
Evan grinned. "Sarcasm. I like that. Well your in luck mister Gundam Pilot. Fights are thrice a week and in three days is the lucky day. It's death match friday."  
  
"You call that lucky?"  
  
"You'll do fine, you're a pilot aren't you? You'll slaughter them."  
  
"Mister, I am not in the mood to slaughter."  
  
The older man laughed. "You didn't seem to mind during the war. In fact you seemed to damn well enjoy it! Which one were you?"  
  
"Deathscythe."  
  
"Deathscythe, you're not without your own kills."  
  
"This isn't war!"  
  
He smiled. "Of course it is. We're battling for survival. I hope I have first match with you. I've always wanted to kill a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Evan grinned, tossing the chocolate bar through the bars for Duo. "Don't mind him, all smoke and mirrors. Anyway they'll probably train you, wouldn't want their big show to die the first minute of the match."  
  
Duo pulled off the candy wrapper, breaking off a piece before speaking to Evan."Why is everyone out of their cell? Got to admit I'm a little jealous."  
  
"We've all earned it. You learn the ropes after the first few weeks. If your a good fighter and you don't escape, you earn privlages, get stuff, like that chocolate bar."  
  
"I see."   
  
"Some of these guys are free warriors, Soldiers from the war. They come and go, as long as they still live, like Kent over there."  
  
Evan directed his thumb to the older man from before who was occupying himself with a game of solitare. "Of course not even he has a key. The guards come and they open the door on schedual. Those who can leave come or go then. Most of us here just occupy cells though."  
  
"One question."  
  
"How do they feed us?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Evan pointed to the ceiling of Duo's cell where he could see a circular shape that appeared to open up. "That comes down with your meal, they use it to feed the really dangerous ones, or the escape artists."  
  
"A little paranoid arn't they?"  
  
Evan grinned. "Not really. Once there was this one guy they brought from an Asylum, the voltage on the bars didn't stop him. He would hang there all day and it wouldn't bother him at all. They let him out to fight once, he killed two guards before they were able to put him back in. Now they just open the door and stand back when he's to fight. Have you seen the guards yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
*************************  
  
Duo woke up again on a hard wooden floor. He had no idea where he was now but when he moaned he could hear the echo resonating. It was a large room then, probably empty for it to be an echo. Duo rubbed the back of his neck and sat up, searching the room and trying to become familier with his surroundings. These guys must really like knocking him out and frankly he nwas sick of it. Viewing the room he was able to get an idea of where he was. Except for the floor the room was completly constructed of metal. There were no windows and the only opening were the vents near the ceiling and the large metal door that looked like it had been borrowed from a safe. There were weapons on the wall, wooden, blunted, items not meant to cause any serious harm but meant to mimic their more deadly counterparts. Duo stood up, his eyes making out the shape of a man at the other end holding two wooden swords. The guy gould be easily over 6 feet, muscular and bald.  
  
"Your awake. Good."  
  
"Not by my perception. What is it with you guys and tranquelizers?"  
  
He smiled. "From now on the only way your going to see the outside of the cell room is if your knocked out. Get used to it, we have a lot of training to do."  
  
"Training? What are you kidding?"  
  
"I never kid Deathscythe. Would you like Deathscythe to be your battle name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, Deathscythe it is. You're going to need to defend yourself as well as fight. Don't want our new prize fighter to die in his first match."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"If we had 01 it would probably be easier. Three days of training is not enough time to get you in shape."  
  
"Well why don't I go get him? Give me 5 minutes I'll run over and get him. You can order a pizza while you wait."  
  
The man smiled. "Nice effort, but after they get here we never allow our fighters out. No, we'll just have to make do with you." He began walking towards Duo. "My name is Trainer, I am your trainer, that is all you will know me as. Why don't we start with hand to hand combat?"  
  
Trainer dropped his swords and then sunk his fist into Duo's gut. Duo doubled over, collapsing on his knees.  
  
"Now how did that feel?"  
  
Duo looked up. "What you want me to rank you on a scale 1-10?"  
  
"Hm. Well you are fast at least right?"  
  
"I don't know I never get anywhere on the treadmill."  
  
"Funny. Lets try blocking and dodging techniques."  
  
"Is that really necessary?"  
  
"Well, we could allways just throw you into a match unprepared and have you die."  
  
"I forgot which was the better alternative."  
  
Trainer smiled and threw a punch into Duo's jaw. "How's that?"  
  
Duo rubbed his jaw, looking back at Trainer. The guy packed a hell of a punch. "Okay, how do we start?"  
  
  
Hours passed by while Trainer continued to instruct Duo, forcing him to fight. Duo was a willing learner. If he learned how to fight well enough maybe he could figure a way to escape. If nothing else he'd be able to show Heero a thing or two. Getting punched in the gut and captured all the time was really starting to piss him off. He knew he would get out of here, he'd been in a lot worse and made it before. There was no reason to assume that this was the exception. Duo was actually glad to find himself in his cell this time. He was exausted. The trainer had just used every ounce of his energy, forcing him to hone his skills.  
  
"Wow, Trainer really did a number on you didn't he?"  
  
Duo groaned, rolling over on his cot, rolling his eyes back for a quick glance at Evan. "I never want to go through that again."  
  
Evan laughed. "Sorry to disapoint you, but word is you got two more days of this."  
  
"Two more what? You can't be serious."  
  
"Complain all you want but the more you train the better the chance of survival."  
  
Duo rolled over on his stomach so he could face Evan. "Yea well I plan to get out of here before it comes to that." 


	4. Game Time

Yes you guessed it. I don't own Gundam Wing. Orany Gundam for that matter.  
Wow you're good.  
  
====================================  
  
It was a very quiet funeral, only a few close friends they all decided it was better. They wanted all of Duo's feats to be recognized, that couldn't be done in a public service. Duo would have been disapointed. He would have wanted a big funeral, lots of mourners, closing of all businesses. Well there was crying, all the pilots were there. Relena had taken the day off from her schedule. Even she had appeared to pay her respects. There was a closed casket, the explosion had damaged too much of the body so all that was being lowered into the grave was the few charred remains of a once human. When the priest finally finished a few still lingered, watching the casket be lowered into the ground. Among them was the four remaining pilots and Relena.   
  
"I'm sorry Heero, about Duo."  
  
"Don't be. Duo will be fine."  
  
"But Heero, he's dead."  
  
"All lies."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero didn't say another word, he turned away from Relena and the others, walking off through the cemetary. It was Quatre who approached Relena, resting his hand on the woman's shoulder. "He's taking this harder then any of us. We should leave him alone."  
  
Relena nodded, she smiled one of those sad smiles as if recalling a memory. "Duo saved my life once. When I first met Heero, he pointed a gun at me. He never would have shot me but, Duo tried to help. I got angry at him for that."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. "He changed our lives."  
  
Wufei scoffed. "He was an idiot, he shouldn't have gone in there alone in the first place."  
  
Trowa intervened. "He was trying to help."  
  
"Any fool would have known it was a trap."  
  
"Wufei. No one could have known."  
  
"People die in war Quatre. No tears would be shed if he had died in battle."  
  
"This isn't war Wufei."  
  
"Not according to what I've seen."  
  
"You're wrong Wufei, we all would have cried just the same."  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Evan grinned "Todays the lucky day."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I think you and I have different Ideas about what luck is."  
  
They were interupted when the lights in the room seemed to get brighter. Everyone seemed to be scrambling to put their various games and meals away. Duo soon figured out why when a few well armored men marched into the area. They were dressed in black, helmets and what looked like bullet proof vests, although the braided boy couldn't figure out why as nobody seemed to carry any guns here. In a nutshell they looked a lot like 6 members of a 20th century American SWAT Team with big sticks.  
  
Duo watched as some cells were opened, some closed to await their match. It seemed they were attempting to make things as efficient as possible. These guys looked like pros, well he had taken down pros before, this was just one more prison and no prison could hold the self proclaimed Shinigami. These guards didn't seem to be taking any chances though.   
It soon became clear that they were probably saving Duo for last. Others were paraded in, one would emerge walking, limping or bleeding while the other wouldn't emerge at all. He kept wondering what happened to the obvious loser, why he wasn't being carried out, but something told him he really didn't want to find out.  
  
"Okay pilot, your up next."  
  
The bars went offline first, of course Duo couldn't tell whether they were on or off, just that when they unlocked the door, they wern't surprised by 20 volts of electricity running through their bodies. It was the sticks he was most aware of, this was due to the fact that they held it as some sort of protection. They were like black bats, nothing more but like the prison bars Duo suspected that there was a lot more to them. He'd have to watch out for that. At least he knew they wouldn't hurt their prize fighter, at least not untill he entered the ring, stadium, or wherever he was supposed to fight.  
  
Duo let them lead him out a good distance until he was clear of his own cell. It was then that he started faking that he was choking. They didn't buy it and Duo was rewarded with the knowlege that the bats could deliver a very forceful shock, about the same amount as the cell doors. Aware that Plan A had failed Duo moved imediatly to Plan B. He kicked the legs out beneath one of the guards and started running. He was proud about one thing, he could run fast. He easily outran the guards whose pads and armor actually made him slower, he even got to the door. Duo grinned, saluting his goodbye and grabbing the door. Big Mistake. He was instantly aware that 50 volts jolted through his system, holding him to the door, causing him to scream before he was finally able to let go and collapse in a heap. These guys sure liked electricity.  
  
They dragged him back, not waiting for him to recover before they threw him into the arena. It was an arena, a very large arena. The walls were high and smooth, obviously to prevent escape. Various obsticles cluttered the sand on the ground, large rock structures, nooks, crannys, ditches. There were even weapons, which Duo studied carefully. Knives, daggers, blades, a Katana, a club and a scythe blade. These people had obviously done there homework. There were no guns, probably due to the range and ease of the weapon, they wanted him to duke it out. It was the loud speaker voice that got Duo's attention and he looked up, finally aware of the crownd. There was a crowd, hundreds of people had showed up to see a duel to the death.  
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The infamous pilot of the colonies. The devistating reaper who decimated the colonies! Terror of the stars! The ravager of women!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, the guy was telling lies. He was making him out to be some kind of villain. The announcer didn't seem to care, he continued. "The deadly Gundam Pilot of 02, Devistating Deathscythe Hell!!!"  
  
The entire crowd cheered and Duo was instantly pushed into the spotlight. They were madening, chantings, cheers, taunts, boos. It all came together in one big noise. The announcer wasn't finished yet.  
  
"And his opponent. Winner of Six Deathmatch Championships, Quick on his feet and deadly with his blows. Death to all his enimies fall. Our hero, our defender. The one, the only, Danger Ranger!"  
  
  
Duo stared, trying to get a view of his opponent, which was difficulti considering it was a dimmed room and the arena was 100 feet long. Still, Duo's good vision made out the features of the youthful image of his opponent, holding a sword. It was Evan.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
The Ranger smiled and he began to approach the pilot. "Hello Deathscythe. We're in the arena so you better play along, call me by my battle name."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Evan. I don't kill anymore!"  
  
"There's not any choice. This is our life now."  
  
"It doesn't have to be!"  
  
"I'm not going back to prison."  
  
Then, Evan attacked. Duo made a quick lucky move and ducked out of the way, rolling across the sand. Evan took the Scythe blade off the rack and tossed it to Duo. "Come on Deathscythe, you have to fight."  
  
Duo let the scythe fall where it landed. "No!"  
  
"You can't just avoid it. Eventually one of us is going to die by the other's hand. I'd much rather have it go down in a fight. I thought this would be more of a challenge."  
  
He brought his sword down again, Duo rolled a second time. Evan smiled, bringing his sword in a slashing motion down to Duo's neck. Duo reacted by throwing a handful of sand into his opponent's eyes, blinding the man. Evan squinted, covering his eyes and trying to clear his vision. When he finally could see again, Duo was gone. Evan looked around, checking to see if he hadn't missed anything, finally satisfied the braided boy was nowhere near, he decided to call him out.  
  
"Come on Deathscythe. You can't hide forever, sooner or later we are going to fight. Just think of this as another war, you've killed people before, it's time to do it again."  
  
  
Duo glanced briefly back at Evan, he was still looking for Duo. That didn't make the pilot feel any better, he knew the artificial rock face wouldn't hide him very long. He had to find a way out, the others thought he was dead, There would be no help from Heero this time, he had to escape on his own. He quickly searched the arena, locating the highest obsticle. Duo took three deep breaths then ran at full sprint towards his target. Evan caught sight of him halfway there and gave chase, but Duo was faster and by the time Evan reached him he had already started climbing the rocks, running to get a good speed. He jumped, it was probably the highest he had ever jumped before, but he still fell short and went sliding down the metal face of the arena wall. When he touched the ground Duo came centemeters withen reach of a blade that threatened to take his ear off. Evan had picked up an axe.  
  
Duo turned to face his opponent just as he raised the axe to take another blow. Reflexes took over and Duo grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on. He picked up two blades that bore a remarkable resemblence to Sandrock's weapon of choice. He crossed the blades, holding them firm and blocking the attack. Still, Duo knew the blades would not withstand a body to body battle of force. A moment of quick thinking caused Duo to dodge to the side, avoiding the axe and the recoil, free of the trap. Evan tossed the axe away, instead grabbing two hatchets and advancing on Duo. His blades hacked away while Duo continued to back up, still on the defense, holding the blades firm as his life depended on it.  
  
Evan seemed to be enjoying it. "This is a little better now Deathscythe. But you should fight back."  
  
Duo didn't reply, diverting most of his concentration to staying alive. Evan finally decided to stop hitting the blades with the hatchets and instead went for Duo's legs. Duo blocked with one of the blades and Evan went to the upper body with Duo blocking again. Head, neck, abdomin, Evan went for every oppening and Duo was trying with all his effort to keep up, knowing if he missed blocking he would die. Apparently this single thought had distracted him too much because instantly he became aware of a stinging pain at his side. Evan had managed to cut him. Everything started going downhill then, Duo had lost concentration and Evan was taking full advantage of the situation. As Duo tried to block again and again he suceeded few times, only managing to divert the critical blows. This time the cut was across the cheek, nearly missing his eye. Evan took this opportunity to toss the hatchets behind him and once again pick up his sword which he used to knock Duo down with the broadside of it, striking at his gut with full force and knocking the air out of the pilot. Evan raised his sword, poised to strike as he stood over Duo, the champion, ready to drive the sword down like a stake.  
  
Duo was breathing heavily, the crowd was cheering, cheering for him to die, getting high off this Death to Death battle like a drug. Duo just stared at the blade, then the face of it's weilder. So this was how it was going to end. Duo Maxwell dead at 18. No! He wasn't going to die this way. It wasn't over yet. He had to live, if only for one more day. He wouldn't go down, not like this. Ignoring his pain Duo began to reach, feeling around in the sand for something, anything that would get Evan off him. His luck payed off when his hand grasped a smooth wooden pole. If he used just enough force, he could knock Evan away, but he'd have to be ready to roll, he was right under the blade. Now or never. Duo gripped the pole and swung it with all the force he could muster and then moved to the side as fast as he could. He was actually surprised when he found Evan had not been knocked over as Duo had assumed he would be. In fact he was still holding the sword and the pole was still standing but Duo wasn't holding it. It took him only a moment to realize what had happened. The pole he grabbed, had a blade on the end, it had gone straight through Evan's midsection and he was being propped up by the blade, the scythe blade Evan had thrown to Duo earlier. It was still cutting through until the spine seperated and Evan, the sword, and the Scythe blade fell in the sand. Duo had done what he had refused to do the entire battle, he had killed Evan.  
  
  
His face turned a ghost shade of pale as the sudden realization hit him. The blood staining the sand, the bone protruding through the gash. Mobile suits never looked like this when they were destroyed. "Oh god! Evan!  
  
The braided pilot crawled on hands and knees to the fallen warrior, turning him over on his back, the shock of the blow frozen on his face like a still frame. Water fell onto the dead eyes and Duo became aware of the tears he was shedding. He couldn't have done this, not something this violent. "Oh god Evan! Please forgive me! Please no."  
  
  
He didn't notice the guards come in, approaching the two. He only became aware of them when the body of Even was pulled away and they dragged the body across the sand.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
They didn't say a word as two guards pulled back a trap door under the sand, Duo could hear the hungry roars even if he couldn't see withen. A sudden realization came to the boy and he finally knew the reason why the losers were never brought out. They were dinner.  
  
"Stop!" Duo began to run, determined that Evan should not be just disposed of. "You can't!"  
  
He found himself unable to make it as he was hit by one of the batons again, then grabbed by the two other guards. Duo could only scream protests as they threw Evan down into the pit, slamming the door closed. 


	5. Not a War

Lets just say I'm borrowing the charecters without written consent. I don't own Gundam Wing and I make squat. Which is why I have resorted to kidnapping all 5. Don't worry, I'll have them back in one piece....more or less. So don't sue, you can't get blood from a stone.  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
It was just the pure shock of it all that got him the most. Duo had killed a lot of people, but never had he seen so much blood. Everyone was in mobile suits or ships. When you were in a mobile suit you didn't see the person die, you didn't have to look in their eyes. There was never any blood. Duo had seen blood, he had seen a lot of blood. He had seen Evan cut in half by a scythe, the weapon he had used with such ease in a gundam. Duo had no idea just how much damage it could do until that moment.  
  
"I Didn't think you'd be so upset Pilot. You've killed people before."  
  
Duo looked up at Kent from his bed, staring at the man, angry and still upset from the night's events. "It's not the same!"  
  
"Yes, it never is. He died well."  
  
"How can you say that? He was cut nearly in half!"  
  
"Are you sure you're a gundam pilot?"  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Duo caught the door opening, the only exit door in this damned facility. First two guards entered, they stood on either side of the door as it opened up. The next person to enter was the one man who made Duo's blood boil. The infamous Shinji himself had come down to observe his so-called Gladiators. Duo immediatly stood up, getting as close as possible to the bars, making fists as Shinji stepped into the room, followed by two more guards who were obviously there to prevent any unexpected mishaps. Kent nodded to Duo and stood up himelf. "See you later pilot."  
  
He then nodded to Shinji and passed through the door into freedom. Duo knew the man wasn't here for idle chit chat. The bastard was actually smiling as he approached Duo, he was actually pleased. The very idea sickened Duo when the man stopped in front of Duo's cell, his two guards lingering not far behind.   
  
Duo scowled. "What do you want?"  
  
Shinji smiled, seeming pleased with the boy's reaction. "Actually I just came to congradualate you on your match. You fought well for a first timer."  
  
"You pile of shit! You made me kill!"  
  
"No Duo, I didn't make you kill. You did that on your own."  
  
"You turned me into a murderer!"  
  
"You've murdered countless times before."  
  
"Idiot, that was a war!"  
  
Shinji smiled. "Duo, let me tell you something about war and murder. It's all the same. The only difference in war is the leaders approve it. The only seperation between the two is an insignificant document, a piece of paper."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"We've discussed this before Duo. People want to see fights, they want to see life or death battles and they are willing to pay for them. I merely provide a service."  
  
"It's sick, you're killing people."  
  
"I never harmed anyone. It is you, the fighters, who are out in the arena killing."  
  
Duo lost it, he forgot about the voltage on the bars and just lunged for Shinji. Shinji smiled, still standing a reasonable distance from the cell and preventing Duo from touching him by mere inches. The guards moved up, hitting Duo's hands with their batons, forcing him back into his cell.   
  
Shinji smiled. "You will be rewarded for winning the match Duo. I'll have sent down for you fresh atire and a comb for that lovely braid of yours."  
  
He nodded to Duo and then to the guards, casually walking through the exit. Once Shinji reached his office, he settled down into his large black leather chair, a luxery he had awarded himself after attendance in the fights had gone on the rise. After he had allowed himself to relax he pressed a button on his phone, switching to speaker. A familier voice came on the line.  
  
"Kalua here"  
  
"Kalua, I'd just like to express my appreciation for retrieving the boy. He has more fury then I expected, you didn't disapoint."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now there remains the matter of bringing it."  
  
"Might I suggest the madman sir?"  
  
"Intresting, might kill him though. We'll have to take precautions. Either way it will make a good fight."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
******************************  
  
Hilde stared into her coffee, not wanting to break away and face the reality of the situation. Her face was in a stunned silence and her cheeks were red from cring.Her eyes sagged as if she hadn't slept in days. It was for this reason she was in the company of Sally Po and Relena. Sally had been the one to tell Hilde, Wufei had suggested he take on the burden but Sally had insisted. Hilde had known something was wrong the minute she answered the door and saw Sally. She just stood at the door wating for the worst. When the news finally came from Sally's lips Hilde just broke down and colapsedin the doorway, bursting into tears. This was never supposed to happen. Duo couldn't have died, she had just spoken tohim. It was the reason of Hilde's distress that she hadcompany now and was still staying in Sally's apartment.  
  
"I still think he's going to come back Sally, like he's just going to walk through the door and make a crack about everyone being so quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde."  
  
"He was so eager to visit." She smiled. "He was a terrible packer. I can't believe the last thing I said to him was..."  
  
Relena put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You need to get some sleep."  
  
The three girls were disturbed by a knock on the door. Relena stood up and answered it, where Quatre stood in the hall. "Quatre?"  
  
"Hilde, I'm sorry."  
  
"Everyone has been telling me that all day, for the past four days. You were all friends with him. You were probably closer then I was."  
  
"None of us should grieve alone."  
  
  
***************************  
  
Duo stared at the bowl in in disgust. The gruel reminded him of the crap he used to see Heero eat, no taste. If he had lots of sugar there would be no problem. Lots and lots of sugar.   
  
"You gonna eat that?"  
  
Duo looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. "It can be eaten?"  
  
"That's nothing. Wait til they serve pizza."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to know."  
  
Duo looked down at his bowl, then back up. "I don't suppose you got any sugar."  
  
"Give me that brush and we'll call it an even trade."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right across from you."  
  
Duo looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed the man before. He shrugged and slid the brush through the bars and across the hall. The man grinned, bringing the item in with a stick and then sliding a bowl o sugar across, managing to get it all the way into Duo's cell. "Don't use it all at once. You're gonna need it."  
  
The braided boy nodded, dumping a handful into the gruel and taking a bite. It taseted slightly better. "Man this is like prison."  
  
"It's better then prison, at least in some ways. I saw what you did tonight."  
  
"What? Kill a man?"  
  
"No, you went after Shinji. No one's ever done that before."  
  
"Lot of good it did."  
  
"You got inches closer then anyone else I've seen. David Lewis."  
  
Duo nodded. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
David smiled. "I know, the gundam pilot."  
  
"Does everone know that?"  
  
"Everone in this facility."  
  
"Great, I'm a celebrity."  
  
"Actually you're a novelty."  
  
He sat back. "It was a lot easier when people just wanted to kill me."  
  
"Got news, people still want to kill you."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, Death Match Friday is only once a month. They wouldn't want to lose all their fighters."  
  
Duo groaned, falling back on his bed. He rolled over on his side and faced the wall. "I'm going to bed. Call me when the door explodes and someone comes to rescue me." 


	6. Psycho

Yes uhm, I really don't own Gundam Wing. At All.  
  
As for my question if this is Shounen Ai: Well you people who know me can probably figure that our for yourself. Those who don't, draw your own conclusions. It's a lot more fun not telling. Fun for me.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling that makes me feel all chistmassy and junk! Lets see there was something else....ah yes.  
  
I hope you all like Shinji because, well I hope you think he is awful and twisted and sinister because, well thats exactly what I was trying for!  
  
==========================  
  
  
Duo looked at his cards, then glanced back through the bars at David, squatted on the other side. The two stared at eachother, neither breaking away. They didn't even move, holding their possitions for a full minute until David finally spoke, laying down his cards.  
  
"I fold."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh come on! You can't do this to me."  
  
David grinned. "Your hand couldn't have been that good."  
  
"Speak for yourself. Best hand I got in my life and you fold on me."  
  
"I give. What did you have?"  
  
Duo sighed, laying down five cards. "Royal Flush. Come on how'd you know?"  
  
David smiled. "You gave yourself away. You know for a pilot you have a really terrible poker face."  
  
"I leave the poker face to Heero."  
  
"Whatever you say Duo. It's almost time anyway."  
  
Duo's expression suddenly changed and he became very serious. David had hardly seen Duo this intense since he had arrived only a week before. The only other time he had seen it on Duo was just after Evan had died. The expression was so intense it would send shivers down your spine for the soul reason that it did not occur often.   
  
Finally Duo spoke. "I know."  
  
David tried to reasure his new friend. "Relax Duo, there are no death matches today."  
  
"It doesn't matter. These fights are meaningless. People die and they all eat it up for amusement. Hell next month we'll probablybe killing eachother."  
  
"They never match up people across from eachother. Might get sympathy, it's happened before and they had a spoiled match. But we might be teamed up."  
  
"Teamed up?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The lights began to flash as the fighters were instucted to return to their cells. The exit door opened up, six guards once again marching down into the area, picking out match-ups for the first fight. Their order was suddenly interupted when the first guard was struck on the neck. He looked down at the card on the floor then into the cell, if Duo could see through the visor he had no doubt that the guard was probably glaring. Duo just smiled. When the guard turned away he again felt something strike him on the neck, it was another card. Duo could tell the guard was now getting irritated and Duo was enjoying it. Once the guard turned away Duo flung another card at him. The now very irritated guard jerked his head at Duo, slamming his baton against the bars. Duo just grinned, flinging another card at his visor. David was laughing.  
  
The guard was less then amused. "We'll see how long you laugh when in the arena. You two." He pointed to both David and Duo. "You're first."  
  
The cells opened and the guards immediatly grabbed Duo, holding onto his arms. David was brought out next to Duo and he smiled at the braided boy. "Nice job."  
  
"Yea right, now we get to fight eachother."  
  
"Not a chance, tonight is teams. We're going to fight together."  
  
"Against what?"  
  
"Lions. Disapointed?"  
  
"Kind of, I was hoping we'd be fighting a hot dog."  
  
They were moved out into the arena Duo was given only a net, David had with him a sword. Duo looked at his net, trying to untangle it. "Does this seem unfair to you?"  
  
"Going against two lions with a sword and a net? Very."  
  
Duo looked at David in surprise. "What there are two?"  
  
David didn't get a chance to reply when the annoncer came over the speakers. "We have a special treat for you today folks."  
  
Duo scowled, he was beginning to despise that announcer. The announcer continued. "Today we have the team match of the Devil Deathscythe and Murderous Maurader. However, for all those expecting to see a man to beast match here I'm afraid you are to be disapointed."  
  
David looked up, the crowd was booing. "What?"  
  
"You will be disapointed until I inform you we will be witnessing a deadly struggle and the return of one of our more infamous killers. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Psycho!"  
  
David's face paled. "Oh shit."  
  
Duo looked at his teamate. "I'm going to assume this is not good."  
  
"Remember when Evan told you about the psycho killer who murdered two guards?"  
  
"This is the guy isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
They both stood ready as their opponent walked into the arena, stopping directly in the middle. Duo couldn't believe how huge the guy was, his entire body was covered in muscle. He wore no armor, but Duo doubted that he needed it from what he heard. In his hands were two hatchets and he was grinning with insanity. Duo took a stepback.  
  
"Okay, is there any way we can stop him?"  
  
"Yes, we could die."  
  
"What? you have the sword."  
  
"The last one he broke."  
  
Psycho grinned and threw a hatchet, it sailed threateningly close between the two and hit the wall. Then, he began to run towards them. Both Duo and David reacted, splitting up in different directions. Psycho picked up his hatchet then changed his direction for David. The guy was fast and Duo could see how quickly he was gaining on his teamate. Duo stopped, climbing on a rock to taunt the psycho.   
  
"Come on buddy! I'm over here! I dare ya!"  
  
Psycho took the bait and began to run towards Duo at full speed, then threw his hatchet, barely missing Duo. He jumped off the ground and smiled as he landed right next to the braided boy.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Duo threw his net at the guy, who immediatly cut it in two with his hatchet, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Duo didn't waste any time and he punched the man in the gut. He didn't even flinch. That was when Duo knew he was in trouble. Psycho was grinning, his hand reached out and closed around Duo's throat, slowly squeezing. Duo's hands went to his throat as he desperatly tried to pull the hand away. Psycho was only amused as he lifted him off the ground. Duo could feel his face going blue, desperate for air as the man was crushing his throat. His vision began to blur and he probably would have died right there if David hadn't ran up and jumped on Psycho, cutting him across the chest with his sword. Psycho threw Duo to the ground and swung around to grab David.  
  
Duo gasped for breath, coughing. He could still feel the marks where Psycho had squeezed. He looked up, searching for David. He was still on Psycho, holding on as he continued to attack with his sword. Psycho grinned, turning the blade of his hatchet and attacking David in the arm. David cried out, letting go and dropping to the ground, his left hand laying a few feet away. Psycho started laughing as he jumped down from the rocks, picked up David with the remainder of his arm and flung him against the wall like a rag doll. He grinned insanely as he continued to advance towards David, who now lay unconcious against the wall.  
  
"Hell!"  
  
Duo grabbed the hatchet on the ground and got up, running towards Psycho. He stopped on a dime and sunk the blade into his arm. Psycho turned to Duo and smiled, his arm moved as if it hadn't been damaged at all and he grabbed Duo by the wrist, twisting it, forcing Duo to cry out until he let go of the hatchet. Duo bit down, forcing himself not to show anymore weakness, although he doubted that would do any good against this guy. Psycho wasn't done and he flung Duo against the wall as well, then grabbed his hatchet and advanced. Duo looked up and could tell it wasn't good. His opponent had two hatchets and all he had was one good left fist. Psycho attacked, brining his hatchit down on Duo. Duo scrambled out of the way, his hair loosened from his braid and the boy knew that the man had taken off a few inches of his long hair. Psycho discarded the hatchets and instead grabbed Duo's jaw with his bare hands, squeezing. Duo threw a punch with his good arm and he could swear he had made the man's nose bleed. That was when the Psycho became enraged. He screamed and loosened his grip and positioned his arm over Duo's neck, pulling his back toards him. Duo struggled, making little progreass as he was lifted up. He felt teeth close around his ear and screamed as the lobe was ripped away. He then grabbed his arm and repeatedly flung him onto the ground. After he let him go the Psycho positioned himself over duo and grabbed him by the neck, slamming his head down over and over until Duo finally lost conciousness.  
  
**************  
  
Duo didn't know how long he was out, only that when he came to he felt terrible. His cell had an unusual amount of light, in fact he noticed the sheets wern't even the same color as his cot. The entire room smelled like a hospital. His hair lay breely around him and he noted with disapointment it had been reduced to barely his waist. It had gone to his thighs before. His right wrist had been bandaged and put in a sling, his ear had been tended to as well. For a moment Duo wondered if he had finally been found, if the others had come and freed him just and time. He began to believethe idea, until he became aware of the shackle on his leg which kept him joined to the wall.  
  
"Pleased to see you're awake Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo looked up at Shinji, standing over his bed like a vulture. "Shinji. Don't you have something better to do?"  
  
"You're an intresting person Duo. In the fact that you never try to hide your emotions, at least, not very well. I'm surprised you lasted so long against Psycho. He seemed to be exceedingly violent with you, although the sand probably helped to cusion the blow. Dislocated shoulder, a few bruises, a few broken ribs, broken wrist. Fortunate he didn't break any more bones from the time until we managed to sedate him. You're more resiliant then I would have imagined."  
  
"You did this! You're the one who sent that psycho in to kill us!"  
  
"I had imagined you would be grateful to me, sparing your life as well as your teamate's."  
  
"David. Where is he you bastard?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "He's safe, for now. Of course he will never be a fighter again, with that hand gone. However I am willing to make a deal with you."  
  
"I don't want any of your deals."  
  
"Are you sure? You continue to fight. I will keep him alive and safe. I'll even allow him to occupy his own cell, just so you can be sure. Betray me, he will go to feed the animals, as his hand has already done. If you die, you will only assure his death along with yours."  
  
Duo glared daggers at the man, anger raging in his eyes. "When my friends find me, when I get out of here, I will kill you. I will make sure you're dead."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Intresting promise mister Maxwell. But don't make ones you can't fulfill. I want you to be on your best behavior. Otherwise your friend will be dead withen minutes and you will get to watch another die by your own hand." 


	7. Set up

I don't own Duo, Don't own Sally, Wufei, Heero. Hilde, Quatre, Trowa...basicallyI don't own any of the charecters in Gundam Wing.  
  
  
==================  
  
  
Duo stared at his opponent with hard calculating eyes. The guy was a novice to this hell, just like him. It was just wonderful how after 3 weeks when he was able to re-enter combat, his first match was to the death. He didn't want to kill, but something told him by the look in the other man's eyes that he didn't mind so much as Duo. He held his deathcythe, ready to attack. Deathscythe, he had taken to calling the blade that, maybe it helped to associate himself with his former gundam. He really just wanted to believe that this was just another bad guy he was fighting, an Oz soldier. Unfortunatly he knew that this guy was in the same boat just as he was, fighting for the amusement of a few thousand people and one sick man. If it had only been him Duo probably would have chosen to lose this match. Hell, he would have escaped from the hospital room if he had the chance. But this wasn't just about him anymore, this was also about David, and he had to keep David alive. He would fight for his friend.  
  
The man pointed his spear down towards Duo and charged. Duo's eyes widened in preperation and he moved aside as the spear past barely by him, shredding the fabric of his shirt. Duo spun around and swung the blade on his opponent. The man's head rolled across the sand, while the body lay where it fell. The battle over Duo glanced at the shredded area of fabric the spear had caused, blood trickling down from the cut on his arm. He didn't look at the body, forcing himself not to think about it. The entire image would have been nausiating if he didn't block it out. Briefly he glanced up into the stands, focusing on two people in the distance. One he knew as the bastard who had put him here. The other was the bitch who had taken him to the bastard who put him here 1 month before.  
  
  
Shinji smiled as he watched the braided boy fight. Two years and this one was by far his best investment, other then that psycho of course. The insane ones were allways the best. The gundam pilots were said to be insane. People wanted to see raw primal human instinct, insanity was part of that, it was one of the most lucrative parts.  
  
"I see you're pleased with your purchase."  
  
Shinji smiled, glancing briefly at the Hawaian woman next to him. "Indeed, we certainly brought out that rage in him didn't we? Tell me Kalua, when he's out there fighting, who do you think he sees?"  
  
"You sir."  
  
"It's invigurating, an instant high when you know someone wants to kill you. No matter how bad they want it, they just can't reach you. But in a way, you want them to try it, you have to see how close they get."  
  
"Would you like more?"  
  
"No, we can't risk that much attention. Although I'm a bit concerned about the amatuers. If one pilot brings this much attention people will begin to get ideas."  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"You don't hide it as well as you think Wufei."  
  
Wufei looked up, glaring at Sally. "There is nothing wrong with me woman! Duo was a fool, it was a matter of time. So stop concerning yourself."  
  
"For crying out loud, you still have his suitcase! You havn't even touched his clothes."   
  
Sally indicated the clothing still lying around from Duo's exploding suitcase. It was true, the usually immacualte Wufei had failed to clean up a single article of Duo's clothing. It was like a new decoration that all the preventers had come to know after awile. Sally continued. "You havn't said a word to Hilde. I think she would like to speak with the one person who saw him last. Damnit Wufei you saw him die! I know! That doesn't mean you have to go on pretending it doesn't bother you!"  
  
"Silence!!"  
  
Wufei exploded from his chair. His hands slammed down on his desk in fury at the one woman who had the gall to talk to him that way. His anger fumed and his face was shade of bright red. He had had enough. "I will not have you telling me what I feel or don't feel. You want to speak to Hilde so badly, do it yourself! I'm going to lunch."  
  
With that he crossed over the room and pushed past Sally, who had no desire to chase after him at the moment. Wufei continued on, everyone seemed to get out of his way, as if he were giving off an unseen vibe. Everyone knew Wufei's volitle temper, many had become experts on telling when he was in the mood. Now was one of those times.  
So Wufei was able to exit the builing with no trouble at all. He just started walking, keeping to himself and getting as far as possible from the woman who thought she was trying to help. Well maybe he was a bit upset over Duo. It frusterated him to think the deceased pilot had actually gotten to him. Duo could do that to you. If he wern't already dead he would kill him. It wasn't until later that Wufei found himself in the one place he didn't want to be. The building was still charred and burned and it appeared no one had really bothered to clean it up. It was after all just a grave. This was where Duo had died, a body so badly marred from the explosion they couldn't identify him with dental records, there was barely even a body to bury. But they knew it had to be Duo, because it was Wufei who saw the braided boy go in and it was Wufei who didn't see him go out.  
  
The former Shenlong pilot began walking towards the site. It was as if he was a man possessed, determined to find something wrong that the investigators had missed. When he entered the tomb, he did find something wrong. Beneath dark hair a man faced him holding a gun, Wufei had thought he was alone.  
  
"What are you doing here Heero?"  
  
Recognizing Wufei Heero lowered his gun, turning on his flashlight as he continued to sift through the remains. He ignored the other boy and didn't say a single word. This only angered Wufei. "I asked you a question!"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"The investigators were all over this place. They didn't find anything. Duo is dead!"  
  
Heero looked at Wufei. "If you believe that, then why are you here?"  
  
Wufei scowled. "What do you even expect to find?"  
  
He didn't say a word for a very long time, still searching, examining the walls, the tombs, everything. "Hilde told me that you invited Duo to Earth."  
  
"What? That's a lie! I have enough to do without that fool underfoot. Sally invited him."  
  
Heero glanced at the other boy. "Have you asked her?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Duo gets an invitation from you to come to Earth. None of us gets anything like that. You insist you never sent an invitation." He held out the invitation in question and tossed it to Wufei to examine. "One letter that no one claims responsibility to."  
  
"Not even my handwriting. Injustice."  
  
"Someone used you to set Duo up."  
  
Wufei crushed the paper in his hands. "Why go through the trouble. Getting him to earth just to kill him?"  
  
"Duo comes to Earth on your invitation. Minutes after he arrives you get a call on a lead less then a mile away. All three of you see a criminal shoot a man, a criminal that just stands out, two of you give chase."  
  
"You've been hacking into the preventer files."  
  
Heero ignored the acusation. "You split up, you see Duo enter a tomb, yet you don't see him come out. You are the single witness to his death. They find one body in the middle of the tomb they can only assume is Duo because you never saw him escape. So badly burned they can't be sure with Dental records. Not that it would matter because Duo had never been to a dentist in his life and neither of our DNA records are on file. They only found one body, we both know Duo would try to take someone with him. It's too perfect."  
  
Wufei was hit with a sudden realization. Heero was right, the entire thing was perfect, it was way too perfect. "What are you saying."  
  
"Can you say beyond a doubt that Duo died in that explosion?"  
  
Wufei stared at Heero, they're eyes boring into eachother and for a long time they just stood there. Wufei finally spoke. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"We're going to dig up a grave."  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Duo tore a strip from one of his old shirts and tied it over his wound. It wasn't too bad, considering his previous matches, but he really wasn't in the mood to take any chances. He tore off a smaller strip and began to braid his hair. Since his wrist had been broken he hadn't been able to redo the braid, the hair had gotten in the way more then he had been used to in a long time and he still felt anger at that psycho for cutting off a section, even a small section. His braid was the only thing he could truly call his own, shure it would grow back, but it just didn't feel right. After he finished braiding he took his strip of fabric and tied it tightly to the end, making sure it would hold. Above all else he wanted to keep from thinking about the man he had just killed. Killing one to save another, this wasn't right at all.   
  
"Duo."  
  
  
Duo looked up across his cell at David. He felt a pang of guilt at seeing a bandaged nubb where his hand once was. If it hadn't been for duo David would still have both hands and Shinji wouldn't be able to use him. Duo put up a smile, a nice little show for his friend. "Hey David. Well you must be enjoying yourself, just kickin back."  
  
David frowned. "Duo you're hurt."  
  
"Nah, it's nothing, just a little scratch."  
  
"There's no such thing. Duo you can't worry about me."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"I know they're using me against you Duo, they're making you fight. You can't let them do that."  
  
Due layed back on his cot. "Hey don't worry about it. We'll be out of here, my luck hasn't run out yet."  
  
"Don't kid yourself Duo. You know as well as I no one's coming. Listen Duo, I don't want you to kill for me anymore. Find an opening and get out of here."  
  
Duo sat up and looked at his friend. "You'll die."  
  
David smiled. "No one lives forever."  
  
"That's not going to happen, we're getting out of here together, I don't wanna have another suicidal friend on my hands."  
  
"Promise you won't kill for me anymore. Promise it."  
  
Duo stared at David, considering they idea, looking at David's pleading eyes. He sighed. "I don't know if I can promise something like that David."  
  
David nodded sadly. "Then we may no longer be friends." 


	8. Omake!

Hi all! As you know it is the Holidays, and you all have been just wonderful with your reviews and I'm really glad people are enjoying this fic....which began with one sentence...Well anyway enough about that! For your support and for fun and because it is the holidays and the season should be very special. (I know I'm talking too much.) Well anywho, here I've prepared a special surprise for all of you!  
  
And without further adieu....  
  
Min-chan's Special Bonus Holiday Vacation Omake Special!  
  
Please don't kill me  
  
==================================  
  
Duo looked at Shinji on the other end of the couch. The guy was smelling a rose he had taken from his lapel and seemed to be stroking the petels with his finger. Duo kicked his feet and looked over at Kalua relaxing in the big chair. The girl was sipping a martini and playing with her gun.  
  
Duo blinked. "You know you and Heero would get along great."  
  
Kalua looked at Duo. "And why is that?"  
  
You could both have a rivetting conversation about where you keep your guns."  
  
"I think it's obvious."  
  
"...Right. you're wearing a tube top and aerobic...what leotard pants? where the hell are you supposed to keep it?"  
  
Shinji looked at the boy. "look again."  
  
"At what? There is no place...." Duo's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
Shinji nodded, Duo scratched his head. "Now if I could figure out where Heero keeps his."  
  
Kalua cocked her gun and pointed it at the tv. "Where do you think."  
  
"Damn. You gotta be kidding me. Hey where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to suffer watching these clips together."  
  
"Yes. but they got out of it. Had an entire escape route planned together."  
  
"WHAT?! Why didn't they include me?"  
  
"Because you had the unfortunate luck to be captured. You're with us Duo, we have to suffer through it together."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Shinji smiled as he smelled his rose. "Take comfort my little warrior. We are not alone. As we speak a small infantry is arriving at every reader's door to prevent anyone from backspacing out of our little hell."  
  
Duo grinned. "Sweet."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yes indeed. Let the Omake begin Kalua."  
  
Kalua looked at the businessman. "You have the remote Shinji."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
  
Duo nodded and started off with the ruins of an old building. Years ago the office building had been destroyed in an attack, nearly everyone died. There were so many bodies they couldn't find enough graves to bury them all. The alternative was suggested and the rubble was transformed into a tomb. Duo hated tombs, he had seen too many as a pilot. As Duo walked down through the old building, he looked around, searching for any trace of the criminal, hopeing to get out as soon as posible. All of that hope went down the drain when he heard the click of a gun behind him. Duo turned around slowly, expecting to see his quarry and wasn't disapointed. Standing in front of him was the ellusive white rabbit pointing a carrot at him.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"You recognize me."  
  
The woman smiled, circling him, still keeping her gun trained on the young pilot as she fingered the long tail of hair on the back of his head. "That braid of yours is very distinctive. As is that personality. The others are warriors, soldiers thrown into battle. But you Duo, are the only one I truly love."  
  
Duo took the woman and dipped her, running his fingers through her long black hair. "Come with me my darling, we'll run away together, drink mai tais on the beach."  
  
"Oh Duo!"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up, Sally was there, concerned. Maybe she had a right to be, he was covered in bruises and soot, his preventer uniform was torn in some places, like it had snagged on something and just ripped. On top of all that, he was slouched over in near exaustion. By the look of things, Sally had a right to be concerned.  
  
"Wufei, where is Duo?"  
  
Wufei looked up, studying Sally. He didn't say a word, just kept staring like he was in shock.   
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up, his frown turning into a grin. "Duo is dead."  
  
Sally Po high-fived Wufei. "Yes!"  
  
Duo tapped Wufei on the shoulder. "No I'm not!"  
  
Wufei turned around and shot Duo. "Now you are."  
  
  
*********************  
  
"If we had 01 it would probably be easier. Three days of training is not enough time to get you in shape."  
  
"Well why don't I go get him? Give me 5 minutes I'll run over and get him. You can order a pizza while you wait."  
  
The man smiled. "Okay! How does mozzerella with anchovies sound?"  
  
Duo grimiced. "On second thought, you get Heero and I'll order the pizza."  
  
**********************  
  
Heero didn't say another word, he turned away from Relena and the others, walking off through the cemetary. It was Quatre who approached Relena, resting his hand on the woman's shoulder. "He's taking this harder then any of us. We should leave him alone."  
  
Relena nodded, she smiled one of those sad smiles as if recalling a memory. "Duo saved my life once. When I first met Heero, he pointed a gun at me. He never would have shot me but, Duo tried to help. I got angry at him for that."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. "He meant to shoot you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! I mean I meant to shoot you...err..he did....er...oh crap."  
  
**********************  
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The infamous pilot of the colonies. The devistating reaper who decimated the colonies! Terror of the stars! The ravager of women!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, the guy was telling lies. He was making him out to be some kind of villain. The announcer didn't seem to care, he continued. "The deadly Gundam Pilot of 02, Devistating Deathscythe Hell!!!"  
  
The entire crowd cheered as the mobile suit Deathscythe crashed through the ceiling, taking up the entire arena.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "No way I'm fighting THAT!"  
  
***************************  
  
"And his opponent. Winner of Six Deathmatch Championships, Quick on his feet and deadly with his blows. Death to all his enimies fall. Our hero, our defender. The one, the only, Danger Ranger!"  
  
  
Duo stared, trying to get a view of his opponent, which was difficulti considering it was a dimmed room and the arena was 100 feet long. Still, Duo's good vision made out the features of the youthful image of his opponent, holding a sword. It was Evan.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
The Ranger smiled and he began to approach the pilot. "Hello Deathscythe. We're in the arena so you better play along, call me by my battle name."  
  
"But it's so damn corny!"  
  
***********************  
  
Duo nodded. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
David smiled. "I know, the gundam pilot."  
  
"Does everone know that?"  
  
"Everone in this facility."  
  
"Great, I'm a celebrity."  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
*************************  
  
Duo looked at his cards, then glanced back through the bars at David, squatted on the other side. The two stared at eachother, neither breaking away. They didn't even move, holding their possitions for a full minute until David finally spoke, laying down his cards.  
  
"I fold."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh come on! You can't do this to me."  
  
David grinned. "Your hand couldn't have been that good."  
  
Duo held up his hand to David for a good view. "Wanna bet?"  
  
David was awstruck. "Wow. you must use lotion."  
  
"Only the best."  
  
***************************  
  
"Yea right, now we get to fight eachother."  
  
"Not a chance, tonight is teams. We're going to fight together."  
  
"Against what?"  
  
"Lions. Disapointed?"  
  
"Kind of, I was hoping we'd be fighting a hot dog."  
  
The boys' eyes widened as a giant hot dog bounced into the arena. Duo grined. "Alright!"  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Pleased to see you're awake Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo looked up at Shinji, standing over his bed like a vulture. "Shinji. Don't you have something better to do?"  
  
"Oh shit! You're right!"  
  
Shinji runs out the door and hops into Eva unit 01.  
  
**************************  
  
The man pointed his spear down towards Duo and charged. Duo's eyes widened in preperation and he moved aside as the spear past barely by him, shredding the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Duo scowled. "Do you have any idea how much these shirts cost?"  
  
*****************  
  
"What are you doing here Heero?"  
  
Recognizing Wufei Heero lowered his gun, turning on his flashlight as he continued to sift through the remains. He ignored the other boy and didn't say a single word. This only angered Wufei. "I asked you a question!"  
  
"I lost a grenade pin."  
  
"......"  
  
********************  
  
"Duo gets an invitation from you to come to Earth. None of us gets anything like that. You insist you never sent an invitation." He held out the invitation in question and tossed it to Wufei to examine. "One letter that no one claims responsibility to."  
  
"This handwriting is horrible."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
=======================================  
  
If anyone believes this was a sore attempt at humor please raise your hand.  
  
Duo: raises hand  
  
glare Put your hand down. Now. 


	9. Dig My Grave

Little late with this chapter. Of no faultof my own! I couldn't get on at the time I usually upload. Well, here is the next chapter, even if it is a little lat.  
  
We're back to serious :o) (giggles and hugs her PS2) Oh Right! uh...do to a few gifts...I'm a little late getting the next chapter out. (cough).....  
  
Well! Hapily I've planed for this and therefore am chapters ahead! so you're likely not to notice it ;o)  
  
  
GW: Sure. I don't own them. Help keep the lawyors off my back.  
  
======================  
  
It was near midnight when the two boys came upon the cemetary. Both caried shovels, both carried guns, although why two young men would sneak into a cemetary during the witching hour armed was beyond anyone other then the two. Heero raised his shovel and brought the sharp end down on the gate, breaking the lock and forcing the doors open. Wufei had to admit the other boy didn't stand for obsticles, he would have climbed over himself. Once inside the two proceeded forward, where Heero finally turned on the flashlight to search the grave markers. Heero kneeled down and read one headstone. "We should split up. If you find it turn off your light."  
  
Wufei nodded and walked off in another direction, turning on his flashlight. Under any other circumstances Wufei would have thought breaking into a graveyard was a foolish effort. But even he had to agree that the circumstances of Duo's death was far to perfect and held far too many questions. His flashlight shined on a gravestone. Angela Burne Died AC 195, 6 years old. Wufei wondered briefly if it was the gundams or OZ that had killed the girl, or perhaps a childhood malady. Diseases did still happen during wartime. He shook it off and moved onto another marker. Carmen Sanchez, beloved father and brave soldier, Dead AC 195. Wufei blocked that out of his mind too, hoping the next marker held something other then a wartime demise. Duo Maxwell, dead AC 198. This was it, he turned off his light.  
  
Heero was up next to Wufei a moment later examining the grave. The grass had already started to grow and it looked just like the other less recent graves except that the grass was fresh. He turned off his light and grabbed his shovel, planting it into the ground and starting to dig out chunks of earth. Wufei followed Heero's lead and dug at the opposite end, neither said a word to eachother. It was hours later when Heero's shovel struck the casket. It was all black, the metel constructed from the scraps of Deathscythe Hell, it was thought that the deceased pilot would sleep easier knowing that part of his gundam was making the journey with him. Thoughts on Duo's murder did not linger in their minds as they dug around the casket, finally creating enough room to open the lid. Heero jumped down into the hole while Wufei waited. The Wing pilot opened the casket without so much as flinching. Stronger stomachs would have faltered at the image as Heero shined his flashlight into Duo's supposed resting place. There was a reason it had been closed casket. It was nothing more then a skeleton, a badly burned skeleton. Where a little flesh still hung from the bones worms were now feasting. The skull was blown apart, they had never found the entire part of the jaw or the other half of the skull for that matter. It looked like the bomb had gone off next to his head, one more thing that didn't fit in the puzzle. Heero didn't waste any time, he went directly for a hand where flesh still remained and snapped it off, shaking away the worms and closing the casket again.  
  
Heero held up the hand and Wufei took it, placing it in a plastic bag before asisting Heero back onto the surface. They didn't need to conferm anything between eachother as they picked up their shovels again and began filling the hole back in together.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Duo sighed as he leaned against the wall on his bed, grabbed another handful of the slop they had the nerve to call food and flung it against the bars of his cell. He wasn't hungry, the night's match had seen to that. Instead he figured on making a creative use of his so-called meal by leaving a surprise for anyone who happened to grace the aisle with their unwelcome presence. He hoped it stuck to their shoes.  
  
David was asleep, it was better this way. What choice was there but to fight to save one life. Kill more then he saves? It didn't make any sense, it was selfish. But selfish or naieve or whatever Duo was, he had to keep David alive. It was stupid, it was selfish and it was futile, but he still had to try. He didn't seem to care when the door opened. Whoever had come down to visit these living quarters always had a reason. Either they wanted something, were there to gloat or maybe wanted to buy off one of the fighters for their own expensive little private combat arena. It had happened once since Duo had arrived and he didn't know if the guy was lucky or just doomed. Either way the idea of anyone being bought and sold like animals, expecially for someone's sick amusement disgusted Duo. So this was what the new age of peace had brought? Underground gladiator games? This was not the ideal he remembered fighting for. He continued chucking the slop into the aisle, aiming now for the Hawaian woman who now approached his cell. Damn he hated that woman. Duo chucked another handful at her eye.  
  
Kalua wiped the goop off her face with a hankerchief. "Finished?"  
  
Duo tossed the bowl aside. "Well I'm out of that slop you expect me to eat if that's what you're askin." He stood up, walking to stand face to face with the woman. "So what does one say to his kidnapper?"  
  
"Name, rank and serial number. But in your case I would assume nothing."  
  
Duo studdied Kalua, his eyes widening in recognition. "I knew you looked familiar. The assistent."  
  
Kalua smiled. "Your memory is still good."  
  
"As is your talent for betrayal. No wonder you knew so much about me."  
  
Kalua frowned. "I never betrayed you Duo. The entire time I worked under Professor G, all that training. I never once uttered a single word."  
  
"Still you have no objections to capturing me and imprissoning me like this."  
  
"You are a weapon Duo. You were all weapons. Weapons are not meant to go to the children when the war is over. They are either destroyed or made use of someplace else. I am fulfilling that need."  
  
"And I bet you even believe that. You knew exactly how to get to me. Amazing how we betray our ideals so quickly. The gundams were built for peace."  
  
Kalua narrowed her eyes. "The gundams were built for war. All weapons are meant for war. Professor G was brilliant, I was so eager to be his protege. Then peace came and he had no more need for his inventions, none of them did. I was dismissed."  
  
"So you decided to make a quick buck."  
  
"I decided to become rich."  
  
"For a former scientist you sure do share a lot."  
  
"I only confess to a dead man."  
  
Duo smiled. "Somewhere there's a part of me that pities you. It's always sad when someone can't accept a life of peace."  
  
Kalua pulled out an electronic pad. On the screen was an image, which she promptly showed to Duo. Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Hilde, Relena, Catherine, Sally, Une. They were all gathered around a grave with a black casket, listening to a catholic priest. "Take a good look Duo and say goodbye to what little hope you have left of rescue. They've given up and moved on."  
  
With that she dropped the pad and crushed it beneath her heel, making sure the piece was unsalvagable before she turned and left the room.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
If Wufei had a key, hacking open the locks in the preventer lab would not have been necessary. Despite this Heero didn't seem to mind. In fact, Wufei could swear the other pilot enjoyed breaking an entering. Once the doors were open Heero closed his laptop and stepped through the doors which he had opened by crossing a few wires. Wufei followed behind with the sample and the doors closed behind them without a trace that anyone had been there.  
  
Wufei looked at all the equiptment in the lab, all of which he could not recognize if someone had pointed them out and said their names one by one. He was not a scientist, he was a scholar, he was a warrior. Wufei even doubted Heero even knew what most of the equiptment was, although it didn't seem to stop him from finding the one machine they had came for, a simple machine containing test tubes that was connected to it's own individual computer. Apparently Heero didn't see the computer as good enough because he instantly unhooked the piece and connected his own laptop. When Wufei thought the other boy would never speak, he explained his action.  
  
"We can't risk having the tests recorded."  
  
Heero then proceeded to take three of the test tubes and set them aside. Wufei handed Heero the skeletal and flesh remains of the hand where the Wing pilot peeled off a piece of flesh with tweezers and dropped it into the tube containing some sort of clear liquid. He then held out his hand.  
  
"Your Katana."  
  
Wufei thought Heero was joking for a moment, which on consideration was even less likely. "What?"  
  
"Give me your Katana."  
  
Wufei scowled, complying with the request. Heero immediatly took the blade and slid it across his hand, drawing blood. He then squeezed a few drops into the second test tube. After he had finished he cleaned the blade and gave it back to Wufei, who followed his lead now in full understanding of what needed to be done. He too squeezed a few drops into the third test tube. When all three samples had been collected Heero placed the three tubes into their disignated locations where he began to immediatly hack away onto his laptop, the samples running through a DNA scan.  
  
Wufei was once again lost and frusterated that he was stillbeing kept in the dark. "What are you doing?"  
  
The three DNA profiles jumped onto the screen and Heero continued working. "None of our DNA records are on file."  
  
Wufei spat. "Of course not. that's the entire problem."   
  
Heero was unphased. "Not in public file."  
  
Wufei looked closer at the screen. He couldn't believe it, the other boy had actually done it, managed to hack into their records. Wufei's profile was the first to show up, matching perfectly by the data that had been so long kept secret. Heero's was next. Finally Duo's DNA sample popped up, the two samples paired together. "Incorrect."  
  
Wufei stared at the screen. "The DNA doesn't match."  
  
Heero nodded, saving the file to a disk on his laptop. "Call the others." 


	10. Ressurection

Yes...I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
(yells back to the lawyors) ya happy?  
  
===============================  
  
Quatre arrived at Preventer HQ to find Trowa already there. Apparently the uni-banged circus clown had also gotten a message from Heero Yuy. Why the Wing pilot had summoned both of them to Earth, neither of them knew. They got up to Wufei's office only to find it empty and still scattered with Duo's possesions like a tornado had picked up in L2 and travelled all the way to Earth dumping Duo's entire wardrobe in on Wufei's office. Quatre observed the mess, slightly curious about this scene.  
  
"You'd think he'd have cleaned it up by now."  
  
"Wufei hides a lot more then any of us will ever know. Come on."  
  
Trowa turned around and walked out of the office, Quatre following close behind his friend as they wandered through the preventer halls. Anything beyond the fifth floor needed security clearence. Over a year ago all the pilots had been given a decent clearence level. Une's logic to this was that all five pilots had done enough preventer work to merit a fewclearence levels and all of them, expecially Heero, would probably have found a way through the added security if either really wanted to. The broken in laboratory was proof of that. They had no sooner reached the top floor when they were greeted by Sally Po, who seemed to have been waiting out in the hall for quite some time. When she saw the two former pilots she stood up from her seat and turned to face them.  
  
"Trowa. Quatre."  
  
Quatre nodded to Sally. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine."  
  
Trowa spoke. "Where are they?"  
  
"Heero and Wufei? In there getting an earful from Une." She indicated the two double wooden doors leading to Lady Une's office.  
  
Quatre was still confused. "Why?"  
  
"Apparently they dug up a grave last night. Duo's grave."  
  
Quatre nearly choked. "I'm sorry what?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"You desecrated a grave!!!"   
  
Lady Une was furious. She continued to yell at both Heero and Wufei, only pausing to catch her breath. The two former pilots had gone to Une after contacting the others, they had planned all four of them to go in together and break the news. Unfortunatly Une had discovered their escapade just before Trowa and Quatre had been scedualed to arrive. Who knew she would visit Duo the next morning? Regardless Une had discovered the perpetrators and felt the need to voice her objections. "What's more you broke into the preventer lab. Do you make a habit out of stealing body parts?"  
  
Wufei folded his arms, unphased. "It was Duo's grave."  
  
"I don't care if it was Speedy the Hampter! You dug up a body! How am I going to explain this?"  
  
Speedy the Hampster was Heero's first and last pet. Duo had bought it for him as a gag gift for christmas. He had even included a cage, bedding, a water bottle and a little wheel for exercise. Speedy had lasted a week in the company of Heero before the Wing pilot shot it for running on it's wheel in the middle of the night and disturbing his sleep. Heero had wanted to flush the hampster down the toilet. Wufei wanted to know why he hadn't thought of exterminating the hampster himself. Trowa confermed that Heero was not good with animals. Quatre wanted to bury the hampster with full funeral rights and a tiny little casket. Duo stuffed the deceased pet into a shoebox and buried Speedy in the backyard. The story remained legendary as a reminder to never get Heero anything living at all.  
  
Heero interupted. "Duo wasn't in it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
They were interupted when the door opened and Trowa, Quatre and Sally entered the room. Quatre was hesitent as he looked from Wufei then to Heero, still in surprise of the news that had just been delivered to him. Trowa merely nodded, curious but still saying nothing, waiting for the recent events to explain themselves. Sally already having had time for the news to sink in, was perfectly calm and waited forthe first person to speak.  
  
Une was the one to break the silence. "I assume Heero and Wufei called you here."  
  
Both boys nodded and it was then that Wufei reached into his jacket and tossed the skeletal remains of a hand onto Une's desk, mush to the disaproval of Une herself. Une took one look at the hand before turning back to the boys. "Would either of you like to start explaining?"  
  
Heero volunteered, probably because he seemed the one most aware of what might, or actually was going on. "Duo is not dead."  
  
"And you can prove this."  
  
"That is not Duo's hand, because the body that was buried was not Duo's"  
  
If Trowa was surprised he didn't show it. Still, the subtle movements that the 03 pilot did make was indication that there was a change in the other boy's mood. "Who's then?"  
  
Wufei was the one to speakthis time. "Probably some homeless man, someone who wouldn't be missed."  
  
"He wasn't missed, but he wasn't homeless."   
  
Wufei seemed irritated that Heero was now revealing information that the chinese boy figured he should have been told about before hand. The other boy seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was releasing all that he knew little by little. "What are you talking about Heero?"  
  
"I did some checking on recorded genetic profiles." He tossed the disk containing lastnight's escapade onto Une's desk next to the severed hand. "Lucious Janeco was a prisoner at Red Cliff Penetentary for muder and arson. He disapeared 3 months ago and was assumed to have escaped. Someone wanted us to think he was dead."  
  
Quatre was silent for a long time as all this new information began to sink in. "That means Duo is still alive!"  
  
Trowa nodded. "It's possible. But we also don't know why anyone would want us to think he was dead."  
  
Wufei spat. "If he's still alive."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No one would go through that much trouble to make us think he died just to kill them."  
  
Une looked at the hand in disgust before pcking up the disk. "What makes you think he wasn't dead in the first place?"  
  
"It was too perfect. Someone set him up. And they used us to do it."  
  
Quatre spoke. "We have to find him."  
  
Trowa began to catch on. "Few people knew of our connection."  
  
Wufei nodded. "So that leaves few suspects, if we count out those of us in this room."  
  
Heero drew his gun, inspecting itas if he was preparing to use it very soon. "The scientists, Relena, Milliardo, Dorothy, and Noin."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Relena would never. I don't think Dorothy would go to so much trouble "  
  
Heero cocked his gun. "Neither would noin. Milliardo would never go that far."  
  
Trowa nodded. "So that leaves the scientists."  
  
Wufei scowled. "The fools."  
  
"Not quite." Heero aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, causing a hollow click which was the sound of an unloaded gun. He reached into his pocket and began to load the bullets one by one. "There is no purpose in kidnapping just one of us since the wars have ended. No need to go through so much trouble to lure us either. So we have to rule out those we know."  
  
Wufei scowled. "And that leaves us at square one."  
  
Une and Sally had long since backed up from the conversation. Both women were getting a first hand glimpse at the pilots at work. They seemed off in their own world as they discussed Duo and motives amongst themselves, never seeming to need or want anyone else for input.  
  
Quatre looked up, staring at the dead hand on the desk. "What about the prisoner? If that was his body then, maybe he didn't escape."  
  
Wufei looked at the Winner boy. "We were following a lead on an escaped prisoner the day Duo was taken."  
  
Heero looked at Lady Une. "There have been a lot of prison escapes havn't there?"  
  
Une nodded. "Several this year."  
  
"Show us the files. Now." 


	11. The Mystery of Lady K

This has really turned out a lot longer then I expected, about 3 times longer. But I don't want to end it in a hurry or I just won't be satisfied with it, so well, there willbe more chapters. Yes, there will. I apoligize if this chapter moves a little slower then the others but It had to be in there somewhere since it does help to move the plot along.  
  
Well okay Disclaimer: I've kidnapped the pilots and am holding them for ransom, or at least a good fic. I don't actually own Gundam Wing. If I did, well I wouldn't need to kidnap them would I?  
  
  
=======================================  
  
  
Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my. Damn, now he sounded like Dorothy. He didn't know whether he was lucky or not. Lucky he was still alive? No, he was just having a bad year. He had a lot of those, facing down two large full-grown male lions wasn't helping at all either. Expecially because when you thought about it, these were the same lions that probably got fed all the remains from the matches. The same lions who had feasted on David's hand. The same lions who, if given half the chance, would feast on Duo too. Well Duo wouldn't have minded so much if maybe he could have had something better then a small shield and a roman shortsword. In a lighter situation he would have laughed at the sheer irony for being so outmatched. But Duo wasn't laughing. It wasn't exactly funny when you were facing down two hungry lions who would rather tear you apart and eat you then start a pleasent conversation. The lions were indeed hungry, they wern't hunting him right away. No, they were stalking him, waiting for one moment of weakness and then exploit it. Duo never romoved his eyes as one lion prowled in front and the other began to close in back. Good strategy, animals were smarter then anyone gave them credit for. That worried Duo a little. He had to do this quick.  
  
His eyes shifted to both lions, taking note of their positions. He took a few deep breaths in preperation, then he ran. The lions gave chase. Small note, never run from a wild animal, they'll always outrun you and they see you as nothing more then fast food, maybe a happy meal. Still, Duo had no choice. He ran to the rocks, gaining the high ground and turning to face the lion that followed him. Apparently he didn't account for how high lions could jump, which was apparently very high. The second lion jumped on him with excellent precision, toppling him over the other side of the rocks and onto the sand as it's claws dug into his shoulders. Panic gripped him and Duo had to push his fear away before the lion grabbed his jugular. Instinctively he remembered his sword and he gripped it, thrusting the blade into the lion's throat. He pushed the animal off him just as the other lion attacked. He pushed with his legs, throwing the lion off balance and onto the sand next to him. Duo rolled and pushed himself back to his feet as he faced the remaining lion. The lion launched itself at Duo. The braided boy took a deep breath then moved aside, burying his sword into the animal's flesh as it passed by. When the second lion fell Duo breathed a sigh of relief and he wondered why it was so hard to just let something kill you in that last moment.  
  
  
**********************  
  
"I was wondering when one of you would come around asking questions."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, looking at Professor G. The older man's crooked nose and image hadn't changed a bit. His lab coat and private base suggested the scientist was still making weapons even in the times of peace. Old habits died hard. "You know why I'm here."  
  
"I didn't train my weapon to be killed by a mere bomb."  
  
"Accidents happen."  
  
"You've lost practice. It wouldn't have taken you nearly so long to figure things out before."  
  
"You know where he is."  
  
"No."  
  
"He was taken by someone we all know."  
  
"Or someone that knows all of you."  
  
Heero looked down at Professor G, getting serious. "Who else?"  
  
"Lady K."  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Wufei scowled, slamming the stack of files down. "This is taking forever! How are we supposed to find Duo in this?"  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei, he knew the other boy hated paperwork, in fact over half the preventers wondered why he even had an office. To Wufei field work was much more desirable, which was obviosly why the Shenlong pilot was so frusterated. The fact that Heero had left the other three with the work and gone off to who knows where didn't help much either.  
  
Trowa glanced over one file. "There is a pattern."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Yes. All prisoners with harsh sentences, no close family ties. Murderers. We know that, it's getting us nowhere."  
  
Quatre layed another file down. "A lot of them are violent, some are mental patients, combat experience."  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre suddenly. "They wanted fighters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Several obvious reasons. All of which are very sick."  
  
The door opened as Lady Une entered the room.She glanced over at the three boys and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Heero is back."   
  
Wufei looked at Une. "Did he say where he went?"  
  
"Actually he wanted to know what you found out."  
  
"If he's so damn curious he can ask himself."  
  
Trowa looked at Une. "There is a pattern."  
  
Wufei finished. "Lot of good it will do us in finding Duo."  
  
Une raise her eyebrow. "What is the pattern?"  
  
Quatre handed the woman a list. Une took the paper, studying it carefully. Finally she grinned. "How would you boys like to go fishing?"  
  
  
"Woman are you out of your mind?" 


	12. Let's Go Fishing

wheee! another chapter. Actually I'm surprised because this fic turned out a lot longer then I expected it to be.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
===========================================  
  
Heero Yuy was used to routine. He lived off it, which was why the sudden change of environment hadn't bothered him. When he had been told of Une's plan he hadn't protested that he volunteer for the trap. According to the preventer head, he was the one of all four pilots who best fit the part of a criminal. The records had been altered and Heero had been sent to prison with little fanfair as Odin Longfellow, former militent with a wide range of combat experience who had been sent to prison over a violent murder.   
  
Due to his size many of the other inmates had seen the boy as fresh meat. Their idea of him changed in the shower room, after he had nearly killed three of them when they had tried to overpower him. Now most people just avoided the man known as Odin, including the guards. It had been well over a month of dangling him like bait. No one had tried anything yet.  
  
Heero nodded to the guard known as Kevin Mcclain, also known as Trowa Barton. The other boy barely even looked at him. That was how it should be. They were all in position, everyone had their part to play. Still, everyone was growing impatient. No one had taken action and it was suspected such an enticing bait might have raised suspicion, that Odin Longfellow's own natural abilities could have scared off the very people they were trying to catch.  
  
All doubts vanished when Trowa turned the corner to make his other rounds. Only moments later Heero caught sight of another guard making his way down to his cell, this one he had never seen before. Heero Yuy was un-characteristically surprised when the same guard pulled a gun on him and fired. Heero didn't know anymore after that, he blacked out.  
  
Xander Devon smirked slightly as the prisoner went down. The tranquelizers were powerful enough to take down a rhino, admitadly it was a little strong for one human, but from what he had read about this inmate, he could handle it. The man reached into his coat and retrieved a set of pilfered keys, unlocking the door. He then set to work at binding the boy's wrists. Xander knew he was in trouple when he heard the click of a gun near his head. For a moment he thought it was the other guard, returning from his rounds. Quickly he began to devise an alibi.  
  
"The guy just collapsed, think he needs a doctor."  
  
"Would you like to re-think that pathetic excuse?"  
  
Xander began to look up, certain now that the voice was not of the guard he had taken the time to learn about. He stared dead straight into the dark chinese eyes of the man who held the gun to his head. His first thought was how this young man could have gotten here so quickly without him noticing. His second thought was more vocal. "Shit."  
  
"Get up, start moving."  
  
Xander nodded and did as he was told. As he stood he noticed that the guard had in fact returned and was standing near the cell door in wait. The boy glanced at the inmate briefly before looking to the chinese man. "What do you want to do with him?"  
  
"He'll wake up."  
  
  
****************************  
  
Xander Devon sat nervously in the empty room. As far as he could tell the only funishings was the chair he was sitting on and nothing else. Everything from his abduction and on had been very discreet, whoever his kidnapers were, they could easily be described as ghosts. The door opened and Xander was once again introduced to the guard and his chinese abductor. Two others entered the room, one he recognized as Lady Une, head of the preventers. The other was the inmate that had become the root of his current problem. "What is this?"  
  
Une was the first to speak. "Mr. Devon. Allow me to introduce you to Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton."  
  
"So what? That ain't got no meaning to me."  
  
"Take solace that you are offered this courtosy Mr. Devon. It is very unlikly it will be offered to you again for a very long time considering the charges against you."  
  
"What charges."  
  
Trowa nodded to Une and then spoke to Xander. "Kidnapping, breaking an entering, assault and the murder of Duo Maxwell."  
  
"What? I didn't kill anyone! There's no evidence against me to prove it!"  
  
Trowa glanced at Heero before turning back to Xander. "There is now."  
  
"This insane. I have no right to be treated this way. I want to talk to a lawyor."  
  
Trowa looked at Une and nodded. The woman got the hint, quitly stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. This only un-nerved the already nervous Xander Devon. "You don't scare me. You lay one hand on me and you'll all be facing you're own charges."  
  
Wufei looked at Xander. "Then why is there fear in your eyes? Do you really think we would waste our concerns on minor laws?"  
  
Trowa spoke. "We're looking for a friend of ours. Duo Maxwell."  
  
Xander grinned. "So that's what this is about. You're all pilots. His friends are ya? Let me go and I'll tell you where he is."  
  
"Not good enough, we need more."  
  
"Can't help ya. That's my offer take it or leave it."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Fair enough, however I should tell you that Heero had been very eager that you would choose not to cooporate. You have the option to speak with us, or to speak with him."  
  
Xander looked over at Heero. The boy was standing off to the side a bit, he hadn't said a word for the entire interrogation. Xander had wondered if the boy was mute. His eyes were the most intimidating, that look just sent chills down your spine. Xander shook it off and convinced himself to be stronger, they had nothing on him. "My offer is as it stands."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Very well."  
  
He nodded to Wufei and they left the room together. Wufei glanced at his fellow pilot as he closed the door behind him. "How long before Yuy makes him crack?"  
  
Trowa didn't even get a word in before their prisoner screamed through the walls. "Alright!"  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei briefly before all three re-entered the room and Xander Devon was once again in the company of four people. Heero glanced at the three briefly and if not for the look on Xander's face no one would know if the boy had done anything.  
  
"Your friend is a gladiator. It's been going on since after the wars, attracts quite a crowd in the underworld and those who can get good fighters are payed off well. They're all very careful, even the spectators are chosen exclusively. Your Duo goes by the name Deathscythe in the arena, he's owned by Shinji, real nasty guy."  
  
Heero nodded. "Take us there."  
  
Xander smirked. "Right, I'm not suicidal. No one crosses Shinji and lives."  
  
"Who would you rather cross? Shinji, or me?"  
  
"How many did you say were coming along?" 


	13. Intermission

You asked for it. You kept asking. More chapters, more chapters. And I say I post one chapter once a week. Which would you rather have? All chapters posted at once and a 3 week gap between chapters orconsistency? Don't answer that. Anyway to get to the point I have decided to treat everyone. There will be a brief intermission starring the ...not-so-legendary Speedy the Hampster! Yes the legendary story of Speedy from Chapter 10. This is like a short flick and it DOES NOT go with the current story at all. So with that said...on with the show!  
  
Warning: Contains a slightly morbid sense of humor. No hampsters were harmed in the making of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Sea Monkeys or any hampsters.  
  
  
  
=====================================  
  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Heero looked in the box, appearing not all too amused with his gift. When Duo had insisted on having a christmas party, Heero had gone along just to make him shut up. Now he wasn't very sure if it was that good of an idea. "What is it?"  
  
Heero pulled the gift out of it's box to get a better look. It was soft, furry and gold, about the size of a fist with tiny bucked teeth and no tail. Wufei offered his own idea of what the gift was. "It's a rat."  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei. "Rats have tails."  
  
"It's a tailless rat."  
  
Duo grinned. "It's a hamster!"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
The hamster was not all toothrilled about being held and it's squeeling had turned into biting through Heero's hand, making him cry out and let go. "Ow!"   
He immediatly drew his gun, prepared to shoot the vile creature. Quatre intervened, grabbing Heero's arm and moving his aim away from the hampster. "No you can't shoot it!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a living thing."  
  
Heero just stared at Quatre unblinking. "Your point being?"  
  
Duo grinned. "His name is Speedy."  
  
  
Heero scowled as he lay in bed, eyes wide open as he listened to that damn hampster on his squeeky wheel. It just wouldn't stop, just kept going and going like the energizer bunny. Damnit he wanted to get some sleep. Heero scowled and reached under his pillow like a man possessed, moving slowly as he focused on the critter.  
  
The gunshot rung throughout the mansion as the pilots came running into the room. When they came upon the scene Quatre screamed. Duo smirked in amusement and both Wufei and Trowa remained silent. Heero had finally shot the poor rodent after only a week and was still holding the smoking gun. A tear welled up inside Quatre's eyes. "Poor Speedy."  
  
Trowa looked at the critter. "You killed it."  
  
Wufei grumbled. "Wish I'd thought of that."  
  
Duo just started laughing. They all looked at Duo like he had gone nuts, which might have been the case. Finally Trowa spoke. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that something that small could annoy Heero so much..it's just....it's just....hahahahaha!" He wiped the hysterical tears from his face and with effort regained his composure, still smirking slightly at every other word. "Okay, I think we should get rid of the body."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Let's just flush it down the toilet and get it over with."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No! It deserves a decent burial."  
  
Duo blinked. "What you mean a shoebox?"  
  
"I mean a funeral. With a casket."  
  
Duo smiled. "Right Quatre, I'll take care of it."  
  
  
An hour later the five pilots stood gathered around a two foot deep hole in the backyard. The ground was frozen and neither wanted to waste more time on digging so deep for a hampster. The only reason they even got to 2 feet was with Quatre's insistence. Duo then layed an old shoebox next to the grave and folded his hands. "We're here to honor Sparky."  
  
"Speedy." Quatre corrected.  
  
"Right...Speedy. Speedy lived a full life."  
  
"He lived a week."  
  
"I'm not done. Speedy lived a full life considering his company and never gave up on his cherished squeeky wheel. We....Those among us will miss him dearly. Okay lower the box."  
  
Wufei nodded and kicked the shoebox into the grave, which only served to upset Quatre further. Duo looked at Heero. "Next time I'm getting you a turtle."  
  
Heero looked at his friend. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Learn your lessen. Heero is not good with pets."  
  
Duo nodded. "Okay fine. Actually I was going to suggest sea monkeys."  
  
"You couldn't even keep Sea Monkeys alive Duo."  
  
"Only because Heero tried to serve it up as soup."  
  
"And you still think he can take care of animals?"  
  
"Hmm. Good point. Tell you what. Next year we all pitch in and get him a winter coat." 


	14. Lost and Confused

Hi all!!!! You know I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm pretty sure not a single person in GW fanfiction owns it either, otherwise why would the stories be there? ;o)...Unless you count stock...is there stock in GW? *sigh* Oh well, bottom line, I honestly don't own GW.  
  
  
========================================  
  
  
Sally Po waited patiently in front of Une's office. She leaned against the wall, her arms folded. When she noticed the preventer leader coming she stood fully upright to greet her. "How did it go?"  
  
Lady Une smiled. "How do you think? You were welcome to come along."  
  
"With those four you usually just sit back and watch the fireworks. They found Duo?"  
  
"They know where he is. How could this happen? We missed something this big."  
  
"The players in this game knew how to keep secrets. We're dealing with profesionals."  
  
Une nooded in agreement. "To get his far without being noticed they'd have to be."  
  
The two women looked up as Heero approached. The boy had since cleaned up, discarding his prison clothing for something more conventional. He gave the two his usual indifferent look and spoke. "We'll be leaving."  
  
Une nodded. "I'll assemble a unit."  
  
"No need. We'll take care of it."  
  
Une shook her head. "I am not going to let the four of you go off on your own for this."  
  
Heero's eyes shifted from Une to Sally and finally back to Une. "We'll think it over."  
  
He then turned around and began walking back in the direction he had come without another word. Sally lookedat Lady Une. "Would you say they're stubborn?"  
  
Une smirked. "At least he had the courtosy to tell us they were leaving. Assemble a small unit immediatly. Knowing those four they'll try to skip out before any of have a chance to act."  
  
Sally Po smiled slightly and began walking opposite the direction of where Heero had gone. Following Une's request she didn't waste any time.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Three shots rang out with a deafining sound that echoed through the room. More shots fired, barely a pause between them as the gun continued to fire until the clip had been completly emptied. It's holder gripped the gun so hard that her knuckles were white. Short black hair fell over her violet eyes and the girls ears were covered with the manditory ear guards. Tears stremed down her cheeks and unter her chin as she reloaded the clip and continued to fire, shredding her new paper target with bullet holes.   
  
A young brunette stepped into the fireing room She wore a white blouse with a violet vest and short violet skirt. It was clear that the excess noise bothered her, but still she continued on to Hildi. "II hoped to find you here."  
  
Hildi didn't appear to hear the girl or didn't care as she continued to fire until she had emptied another clip and began to reload. Relena stopped the other girl from continuing, placing her hand on Hildi's arm. Hildi looked at the girl, removing her ear guards. "What is the former queen doing in a firing range?"  
  
"Could we talk somewhere else?"  
  
Hildi reloaded the gun and fired. "No."  
  
"What are you so upset?"  
  
"Why does it matter so much if I am? You shouldn't care. You have more important things to worry about don't you?"  
  
"I worry about my friends first."  
  
Hildi fired twice. "Friends? We were never friends. We barely cross paths and the great Vice Minister is far to importantant to be concerned about some old OZ Soldier who's living...sorry, WAS living with a gundam pilot. Theres no need to concern yourself with me. Go away."  
  
Hildi emptied another clip and grabbed another to reload. Relena grabbed the gun before the action could be completed, interupting the other girl. "Duo is alive."  
  
Hildi spat. "Of course he's alive. Of course we buried some other poor bastard."  
  
"If you know, why are you doing this?"  
  
Hildi narrowed her eyes. "What gives you the right to care Relena?! Why do you consider it so vital to meddle in everyone's lives? I don't want you're help! I don't need it! Can't you ever take a fucking NO for an answer?! Or are you such a spoiled little brat that you need to have it your way? Well I'm telling you NO Relena. Get it through you're fucking head and LIVE WITH IT!"  
  
Hildi's shouting had become loud enough to draw attention and a few glances were made in their direction. Neither girl seemed to pay much attention to it. Relena nodded. "You think I'm spoiled, that's fine, maybe I am. A spoiled little rich girl who didn't have to ever wonder where the next paycheck was coming from. Whiny maybe, foolish little girl who knew nothing about the real world. But I think I've proven myself, and I've grown up a lot since then. I'm no longer a foolish girl and whether you think if I deserve it or not, I'm going to stand here and listen until you decide to tell me what is really on your mind besides my past imaturities."  
  
  
Hilde stared at the other girl, anger was boiling inside her and she couldn't release it. Relena was taking this too well, she wanted to yell, she wanted to have an excuse to yell. What Relena had just done was diffuse a bomb and the other girl no longer had the desire to yell at Relena. She couldn't, it was like a fire inside her that she could no longer let out. Tears ran down her cheeks and she finally just collapsed agains the wall. "He was supposed to be dead. He was dead and I cried, I cried a lot and then it was better. I was starting to live again, everything was okay. Then they tell me he's alive. He's not dead, he's alive. I was just getting over it and then out of the blue I find out he wasn't dead after all. And I can't understand it. I don't want to go through this again! Loosing him then getting him back? How am I supposed to feel? Someone tell me how I'm supposed to feel."  
  
Relena looked down at the other girl. She stood in front of Hilde and got down to her knees, placing both hands on her shoulder and willing her to look up. "Maybe you'll find out when you see him."  
  
"And what if he dies again before I even have the chance?"  
  
Relena just stared and bowed her head, she didn't know how to answer that one. 


	15. Forced Combat

Do to some writing block somehow, I'm having a few problems getting the last few chapters out. So there might be a possibility of there being a small gap in the updates of the story line. But fear not! I am fully prepared to turn out chapter after chapter of full and complete BS each week until I get back to the plot! Just like Sailor Moon! looks behind her to see a hoarde of angry Sailor Moon Fans coming after her with pitchforks and moon sticks AHHHH!!! starts running for her life. I'm sorry! I love sailor moon!!! Each episode is meaningful!! HEEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!  
  
(Disclaimer. Despite sensless jokes the writer by no means bashes Sailor Moon and enjoys season after season that is not in english dub. Despite previous statements neither episode is pointless and chibi-usa is....not..scary..and...very cute.)  
  
If it doesn't look it, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I'm still not too happy with it. But there are times when ya just gotta let it go. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I don't own Gundam...Wing  
  
================================  
  
  
"No! I'm not going to be your toy anymore!"  
  
Shinji walked along with two of the guards, hurrying down the hall. Just hours before the match and there were already problems. Well there were always problems when you owned a business. It came with the responsibility. Right now their was a little difficulty with the new recruit. Those who had only been here a few weeks had gotten used to the routine without any problems. The one was different, he was far too stubborn. It was what Shinji liked about the boy, something so wild and dangerous. Duo Maxwell could not easily be controlled, but it was fun to try, that's why he bothered. As he rounded the corner Shinji passed a card through the lock. After a few minutes the large metal door swung open and Shinji passed through, continueing on until he reached Duo's cell. The two guards already present cleared a way. Duo turned his attention to Shinji, fully defiant. His eyes had a hard stubborn look about them and it was clear he refused to be pushed any further.  
  
"You can't control me anymore Shinji."  
  
"As it would seem."  
  
He then turned around and took a long sword from one of the guards. The businessman faced David and then promptly ran him through with the sword. The other boy doubled over, wincing as he held his stomach in pain then fell on the concrete, still trying desperatly to cling to life.  
  
"David No!"  
  
  
Shinji smiled and handed the sword back to the guard, turning again towards Duo. "Well there are other ways to control a man. Did you really think I would only rely on your compassion?"  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like where this is going."  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't. Are you aware Duo, there are drugs that can make people more violent?"  
  
"I'd like to say you wouldn't dare, but knowing you Shinji, I can no longer say that."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I am pleased you have come to know me so well. We have grown to become good friends now havn't we Duo?"  
  
Duo growled. "We are not friends Shinji. Let's get that clear."  
  
"Of course. I only say that out of respect for your...rather colorful personality, I have two options for you. The first is drugs. The second I can offer you is an implant. It would take but a moment,and at least the installment is painless. Well, mostly painless."  
  
"Whatever happened to fighting on my own will?"  
  
Shinji sighed. "I am afraid that is no longer an option for you my dear Duo. You see your refusal to fight is proof of that and unaided I cannot seriously believe you would consent to fight on your own terms. You know me more intelligent then that. Now as for this device, it will be relatively painless, that is, unless you choose to fight it. Rather ingenius invention I believe. Alters the chemicals in your brain. It's been known to increse violent behavior considerably. Unfortunatly the setting would be of my choosing. I am afraid it would slowly drive you insane, it's been known to make people very irritable. Of course the other option would be drugs, bring a little of that instinctual violence out in the open. Also very unpleasant, I'm sorry to say you would be most unaware of any control. Not to mention I do not approve of regular injections. There is a strong possibility to becoming dependent. As you can see both instruments have their drawbacks. What I offer you is a choice."  
  
Duo folded his arms and glared at Shinji, fuming with anger. Pure hatred boiled in his eyes and never before had there been in him such a desire to kill this one man. This one creature who held the pain and suffering of so many people.  
  
Shinji smiled sadly. "I see, this means I am forced to choose for you then."  
  
  
He snapped his fingers and the cell opened. Two guards entered quickly and hit him with their batons, making him double over in shock. Still recovering they grabbed the boy and dragged him over to the bed, holding him down. Duo struggled, to the point where a third guard had to assist in holding the boy down.  
  
"Let me go you psycho!"  
  
He watched with wide eyes as Shinji grabbed what looked like an injection gun and began to approach. Duo struggled harder, but only succeded in exausting himself. Shinji smiled, leaning towards Duo. He looked at the last guard. "You, hold his head down."  
  
The guard nodded and approached right away, turning Duo's head to the side and holding it down as Shinji pointed the gun in his left ear and fired. Then he backed away and one by one the guards released their hold until the last two hit the boy once again with their batons and backed off, shutting the cell door. Duo growled immediatly jumping up to chase after the men. The door closed too late and the former pilot only succeeded in a large shock.  
  
When he recovered Duo looked over at Shinji with a hateful glare. The man only smiled with that irritating superior smirk and he presented Duo with a small device. "Now Duo, this is your new master. It decides exactly how violent you will be and what control you have. Now just to demonstrate I shall give you the lowest setting."  
  
He turned the device on and Duo stared at the blinking light. At first there wasn't anything and Duo thought the entire device was a fluke. Duo grinned slightly. "You think this is going to bother me?"  
  
"Oh give it some time, You'll begin to understand. Let's try the highest setting."  
  
He pressed the device down, holding his finger there until it reached maximum. Duo bagan to notice a small difference, a desire that wouldn't let go and he tried to ignore it. The feeling got stronger and stronger until it was like a jackhammer. Duo grabbed his head as his fury became unbearable. He screamed and slammed his fist into the wall. That failing, he collapsed, hitting his head on the floor in hopes to crush the implant, anything to make it stop. Shinji smiled and pressed the device again. Gradually Duo slowly relaxed, although he could still feel the anger and rage stronger then he had ever felt before.  
  
"Well now. that was an adventure wasn't it Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo turned around, giving Shinji a feral look. "Shut up you bastard."  
  
"I Think we'll leave it there for now. We'll see how that goes won't we?"  
  
Duo scowled, watching Shinji as he turned and left, the door slamming behind him. Duo just sat their for a few minutes, trying to forget about the anger, the violence. It didn't work, it only made him think about it more. Finaly he tried to recite a poem. It was all he could do to keep his mind off the small war inside his head.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
His mind came back to a brief reality as he heard the pained voice of his friend. Thinking about what had happened only made it worse as he tried to block it out. "David." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So this is freedom, I've forgotten what it was like."  
  
"David?"  
  
David smiled, staring at the ceiling. He didn't move an inch since he had fallen, pressing his hand to the wound although he knew it was hopeless. "It hurts."  
  
"Just hold on David, you'll be okay."  
  
"That's not going to happen Duo, you know that." There was more silence and then David spoke again. "Duo? Are you still there Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
  
"Forget what they said Duo. You don't need to kill anymore. Whatever they do they can't take away your right to be free."  
  
"Yea, yea I know David."  
  
David closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he continued to breath slowly. "That's good. You're one of the good guys Duo. You know?"  
  
"Yea I know. So were you David."  
  
David smiled softly. "You talk as if I'm already dead."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. You know I don't want to die....I'm terrified of it. After all that talk I'm scared out of my mind."  
  
"I don't want you to die either David."  
  
"I suppose it's gotta happen sometime."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I just don't want to become someone's dinner. I don't want to become just another pile of bones in the lion's den. I'm scared of what will happen to my body."  
  
Duo nodded slowly, barely aware of the tears that now streamed down his cheeks. Whether it was the amount of control he was trying to manage or David he couldn't really tell. Maybe both, maybe being stuck here, knowing he couldn't do a thing about it and he wanted to be free like Evan, like David would soon be. 


	16. I should try to not make a habit of thes...

HI ALL! I'm really glad you enjoy this story but I need to ask for your help for just a moment. And now for a bit of shameless self promotion and begging.  
  
(steps up to the podium and clears her throat.)  
  
I know you all are wondering and to answer your question....  
  
No  
  
There is no honor in fanfiction writing.   
  
To demonstrate this point I am requesting help with one of the other stories. Now currently there are 3 stories I'm working on, whuich includes one I update randomly with no real plot line. But I am talking about the other one I'm working on. It's called Neo Revolution, A DDR fic. Yes a game fic. Anyway I have created well over 20 different charecters for this but the thing Is. I want more!!!! More ideas for different dancers! Thyat's the one. so all you artists, if you have a lot of time on your hands. Could you pleeease help by drawing charecters, any charecters with costume designs? Name them, send them over. I do have an e-mail. Anyway I'll stick them up on my webpage with the artist so you can check them out. I just need help since I'm really running out of ideas for costume and charecter designs.  
  
And now! another special chapter of pure unedited BS!!!  
  
  
  
========================================  
  
  
Behind Door Number One  
  
  
  
Kent watched Duo, narrowing her eyes. "You think you can do you? There's a reason I've survived this long."  
  
Duo grinned. "You can't escape the God of Death."  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
Duo charged, taking a swing at Kent, who immediatly blocked with his sword. Sudenly Duo vanished, rematerializing in a dark red dome with files stacked everywhere, a few cobwebs in one corner and several doors. Shinji, Kalua and Kent also appear.  
  
Duo folded his arms. "Hey! What the hell happened here!"  
  
Shinji smiled pleasantly, smelling a tulip. "I believe it might have something to do with that door my dear Duo."  
  
He pointed to a 10 inch thick double bolted steel door with a paper taped to it labled Charecters. Suddenly a commotion came from the door and everyone backed up as the door pounded and a girl pushed her way out, dragging a samurai girl with dark brown hair and one arm with her. She then turned around, pushing against the wall as arms tried to reach out and escape. Finally she managed to push hard enough and shut it, immediatly double bolting the door again. She collapsed againsed the wall and wiped the sweat from her forhead.  
  
"That was a close one!"  
  
  
"Ahem."  
  
She looked up at the four people waiting rather impatiently. "Oh shit! Did the power go out again? Hold on lemme fix that."  
  
She stood up and pulled a lever, everyone except Duo and the new girl vanished. She looked at Duo. "Hmmm...you wanted something?"  
  
"How'd you kinow?"  
  
"That's usually what happens when charecters don't go back into the stories when I pull the lever."  
  
"I'm not a charecter!"  
  
"Sure you are. See when I wrote my fic it caused a reaction in the fanfiction universe creating a whole new Duo unique from the original. See? You actually have a butt."  
  
"Don't touch that!"  
  
"Sorry, but muscled up Duo is quite unusual."  
  
"Ya well I'm not going to wait in limbo for your next stinkin chapter."  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry, writers block."  
  
"Writers block? I saw how many charecters you had in that room of yours!"  
  
She sighed. "Phew. Don't remind me, take my advice and don't go in there, it's a madhouse. Anyway writing plotlines and making charecters are on two completly different wavelengths. Oh by the way, say hello to Kilah."  
  
Kilah waved. "Hello."  
  
The girl smiled. "She's specifically made for role play."  
  
Duo folded his arms. "So you have time for roleplay but not for me."  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry, but you know I can't be expected to write stories 24/7."  
  
"Why not? You're not working, you're not even in college right now. Basically you're a..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Watch it you blue eyed baka, you don't want me to shove you through the next plot hole do you? I can come up with a lot worse things then I'm doing to you right now. Anyway I'm very sensative about it."  
  
"Right right. So what is this place?"  
  
"My head."  
  
Duo coughed. "What?!"  
  
"Oh come on. It can't be half as bad as your head."  
  
"True...so what's in that corner over there?"  
  
He pointed to the corner of files covered with cobwebs.  
  
"Mostly Algebra and chemistry but I think theres a little common sense and courage in there."  
  
"Courage? What are you the cowardly lion?"  
  
"Shh. You wanna get sued? Anyway have I answered all your questions?"  
  
"No, but I really don't plan on being trapped in your head much longer."  
  
She shrugged. "Fair enough, neither do the readers." She pulled the lever again, making Duo vanish. "Give my regards to the other pilots." 


	17. The Coloseum

Okay back on track! We all know I don't own gundam wing so..why bother asking?  
  
  
=============================  
  
  
The colloseum packed once again with masses of people, ready to see a fight. It was almost difficult for Quatre Winner to believe so many people were eager to see bloodshed. Didn't they know what was really going on? He glanced at his friends, and then to their guide. Une had agreed togrant the man immunity for leading them here, which was more then Wufei would offer. The chinese man had designs to kill the criminal outright if they didn't need him so badly to lead them to Duo. Their guide was just happy neither of the pilots had caused him bodily harm yet. He had heard the stories.  
  
Heero gave a sideways glance to the man as they entered the facility. "Betray us I will make you wish we had killed you at the prison."  
  
Xander gulped and nodded nervously. Being surrounded by four of the most dangerous terrorists in the one year war was not what he considered a good time. What was worse was it was up to him toget them past the guards that stood in constant watch for intruders.  
  
"Name?"  
  
Xander looked at he guard and tried to smile. "Xander Devon. I've brought a few guests."  
  
The guard nodded, holding out a small device. "Thumb signatures."  
  
"What? You know me better then that Irvine."  
  
"Everone needs to check in."  
  
Xander sighed and pressed his thumb down on the screen. The other pilots followed his lead and then proceeded to the stands. When they sat down Heero reached into his coat and took out pieces of his laptop, putting it back together piece by piece. "I'll need to locate Duo."  
  
Xander directed the boy to the doors on the left side of the arena. "There should be a door over at the end of the stands. But Every precaution is taken. How do you expect to get in?" Heero gave Xander a look which made him shut up. "My mistake."  
  
  
Heero closed his laptop and looked at Trowa. "We might have to shut the power off. Take care of it Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded, standing up andwalking away quietly, weaving through the crowd. Heero then reached into his pocket, assembling a gun and handing it over to Quatre. "Watch him, make sure he doesn't give away our position."  
  
Wufei scowled. "And what am I to do?"  
  
Heero glanced briefly at Wufei. "Murphy's Law. You make sure things go as planned."  
  
With those words Heero stood up and left the other two to Xander. Wufei scowled. "He thinks he can tell everyone what to do."  
  
  
****************************  
  
"Shinji, shouldn't you stop them?"  
  
Shinji smiled, touching thescreen as he watched the four boys enter the colloseum. "The gundams accountated for well over half of the destruction that occured in the war. I have all five now and they are not even aware."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Shinji smiled, looking at Kalua. "They've come to find their friend, they will succeed. Double the guard and prepare my escape route. We'll keep the cameras on them. If nothing else we should have quite a remarkable display of true battle."  
  
Kalua nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Shinji smiled, looking out to the arena. "It appears it's time for our little pet to make his debut."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
The sudden increase in noise from the crowd indicated to Wufei that something was indeed happening. This was proven by the speakers sudden announcment from the announcment as the doors opened in the arena, releasing the two fighters. Quatre leaned over looking downward. The man on the right he had never seen before, but the fighter to the left was too familier. When the cameras moved in for a close up he knew exactly why he recognized the other fighter. The long braid was distinguishable to only one man.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Wufei watched the screen to, his face hard and serious as he looked at the boy. Quatre was right, Duo was in the ring. 


	18. Madness

(Collapses, falling across her chapters.) Please...water! Okay now I KNOW I'm almost done. I know cause it has to be. As much fun as this is, I really do not want to continue writing this for an eternity and have edged ever closer to becoming lazy and dropping these stories. not picking it back up for months or even a year. But don't worry, I won't do that simply bacause I feel so damn obligated to all you people to complete this story before the next millenium...or at least the end of the world...whichever comes first. So I just rambled on for nothing.  
Oh right, I don't own Gundam Wing either.  
===============================================  
The screens above moved in for a close-up on Duo and any doubt Wufei might have had was destroyed with one shot. No that braid was trademark to Duo, no one else. But this couldn't be the same boy he had seen three months ago alive and well. His eyes were harsh and wild, like an untamed beast ready to unleash it's fury on the world. His body had bulked up since he last saw and his chest, his entire body seemed wider with the more muscular physique. There was a scar that ran across his left cheek and his entire right ear appeared tobe missing, like someone had begun to eat him away but only got to his ears. How could this be Duo? How could he have changed so much in such a short time?  
  
The announcer came on, jolting Wufei and Quatre out of their trance. "Ladies and gentelmen you're all in for a treat tonight! You've seen our Deathscythe triumph over his first match. You've seen him take on the Psycho and win battle after battle. But nothing my friends, nothing in our history shall compare to this final match as Deathscythe contends with four fighters in a duel to the death fight to the finish!"  
  
Quatre paled. "Oh no."  
  
Wufei scowled. "Damnit they had better hurry."  
*******************************  
  
It was fairly easy to hack into the door to the holding cells. The crowd actually provided a cover for him as he unlocked the door. It was easy, Heero didn't like easy, not when he had determined the job tobe a lot more difficult then it actually was. He made a note to keep his guard up and slipped through the open door, making his way down through the cooridor and searching for his friend. The path was straight, there were little to no doors, all of which held prisoners. Heero ignored them all and stayed with the door Xander had directed him two. He knocked out the guards with few problems and took their key, unlocking it and stepping through. As he walked down the stairs he drew attention from the prisoners and came upon the cell of a dieing man laying on the floor bleeding. Immediatly Heero used the key to open the cell, kneeling to the boy's side.  
  
"Duo, where is he?"  
  
The dieing man smiled. "He knew you'd come. You're Heero right? I'm David."  
  
"Where is Duo?"  
  
"He's in trouble, their making him fight. The doors are timed, you have to get out now before it locks you in."  
  
Heero glanced over as the door closed. He turned back to David. "Too late."  
******************************  
Duo watched his opponents, adrehnaline rushed through his body and he gripped his blades harder, a hunger boiling inside of him. He didn't understand what had bothered him before. Of course he could fight, it was easy, he hungered for it, the violence, the aggressivness. He watched his opponents as they came out one by one.  
  
He saw one move and he charged, heading for that one first. Duo ran up the rocks and jumped down, instantly catching up with one of his opponents. He saw the fear in the other man's eyes as he crossed the two blades over his belly, taking him down instantly. Duo felt an instant rush as he cut the man, fueling his anger. Shinji, Shinji this was all his fault. If he made him pay, eliminated every fighter he would lose, maybe he could even get to him, tear his throat out.  
  
The next enemy attacked, stabbing Duo through the arm. The former pilot turned around, anger sustaining him as he attacked the man. He spun, cutting through his throat and jamming the knife up his skull. It felt good, refreshing, but it still didn't help to calm him. So he attacked again, going after the third fighter. The fear in the man's eyes as Duo approached proved that he knew he would not live to the next fight. He was face to face with a true killer now. The man blinked and suddenly realized Duo was no longer charging, in fact he wasn't in sight. He realaxed slightly until he realized that he didn't know where Duo was at all, the worst mistake was loosing track of your quarry. Suddenly Duo moved up behind the man, closing his arms around his throat and twisting his neck until it snapped and he dropped like a doll.  
  
There, now there was only one standing in his way. Duo looked around, searching for the forth until he came upon the older man, the soldier he had seen before. Kent grinned as he watched Duo, moving slowly and keeping a fair distance from the Deathscythe pilot. "It's just you and me now 02. I have to say you really did re-learn your old ways quickly, but there is a reason why I'm still alive as a fighter. You won't kill me as easily. We're not in space anymore boy, you can't kill me like you did my friends!"  
  
Duo just watched Kent, dropping his blades and grabbing a sword from the wall. "I'll kill you too."  
  
*******************  
  
Quatre watched in horror as his friend participated in a slaughter he hadn't seen since the war. No, he had never seen anything like this before, how could Duo do this? This wasn't him! But it was Duo, he was in trouble, something was horribly wrong. "Wufei we have to help him. We have to help Duo!"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "That isn't Duo Quatre, that is a monster."  
  
"Wufei please!"  
  
Xander shook his head, smiling to himself. "Your friend is lost. No one escapes madness."  
  
Quatre watched in shock as he witnessed Duo snap another man's neck. His heart jumped and a pain grew to fill a void that Duo's sanity had left. "Duo." 


	19. Liberation

I Don't own Gundam Wing! You can't sue me! nyah nyah nyah nyah..AH!(runs from the scary lawyors)  
  
=====================================  
Kent watched Duo, narrowing her eyes. "You think you can do you? There's a reason I've survived this long."  
  
Duo grinned. "You can't escape the God of Death."  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
Duo charged, taking a swing at Kent, who immediatly blocked with his sword. Duo took another swing, continuing to put his full force into the attack. Kent watched the blade closely, calculating the movements as he dodged from one side to the next. This kid didn't scare him, his fury was all he had, Shinji was stupid if he thought this made the kid a better fighter. He waited for an opening before finally cutting Duo across the belly. Duo narrowed his eyes at the man, how dare he cut him. How dare he! He thred down his sword and grabbed a large mace off the wall. "You're dead!"  
  
Duo began to attack with full strength, unrelenting as he continued hitting Kent again and again. Kent continued to block as he was pushed back gradually until he was pressed up against the wall. Duo grinned, he had him. With one more swing he knocked the sword away, preparing to strike the final blow. Kent just watched the boy, breathing heavily as he stared into Duo's eyes prepared to die.   
  
"DUO NO!"  
  
Time stopped with a single voice. Duo's mace was frozen in mid air, inches from Kent's skull. The voice, Quatre? His head hurt, an excrusiating pain that threatened to split his head in half. Was he only dreaming? No that was Quatre's voice! What was he doing? Oh God what had he done? David...he had killed all those people. No matter how he had tried to fight it Duo had done exactly what Shinji had wanted without even relizing it! Clarity resurfaced as he endured the splitting headace and he lowered his mace, dropping it at his feet.   
  
"Quatre...I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did."  
Kent watched the boy's resolve falter. He slowly reached down, keeping an eye on Duo as he picked up his sword. The man then stood and swung the broadside of it into Duo's head, the force of the blow mixed with his headache knocking him onto the ground. Kent then stood over Duo, pressing his foot down on his belly and pointing his sword down over Duo's neck. "Shouldn't have hesitated boy."  
Kent was ready to drop the sword when he felt the pressure of another blade against his neck. His eyes shifted over to the man who weilded the sword.   
  
Wufei spoke, keeping the blade steady against Kent. "I recomend that you do not move that sword any lower. Now put it away."  
  
Kent obeyed, moving the sword away from Duo. He backed up without warning, escaping the blade and attempting to swing his sword around on Wufei. Before he could succeed wufei moved his own sword, hitting Kent over the head with the butt of it and succeeding in knocking the man out. He then turned back to Duo, helping himup.  
  
Duo took his friend's hand greatfully and stood up. "What took you so long?"  
  
"We thought you were dead."  
  
"Well I hope me standing right here removes any doubt!"  
  
Wufei cracked a slight smile at the other boy's sarchasm, even now. "We'll see."  
  
"Ya, well do you have a plan on getting out of here?"  
  
"Trowa is working on it."  
  
Duo turned around, watching as one of the arena doors opened and more fighters filtered into the ring. "Yea, well Trowa better hurry up."  
  
The next door opened, admmiting another wave of fighters. "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Oh sure, do me a favor, just stay away from the crazy ones."  
  
"Too late. I'm with you right?"  
  
"Oh very funny. Nice to know you've developed a sense of humor during my death!"  
  
The fighters met, turning the arena into an all out brawl as each one chose thier battles. Wufei and Duo looked at eachother only fighting off a few of the many participants.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
Duo and Wufei fought through the battles, meeting up with Heero, who seemed to be holding his own near the end. "Well it's about time!"  
  
Heero looked at Wufei, then over to Duo. "Is there any way out of here?"  
  
"These doors open from the outside. If they're closed, we're screwed."  
  
Heero pulled a communication device out of nowhere, speaking into it. "Trowa."  
  
A few moments later the doors opened as if by the whim of Heero Yuy. Duo looked at his friend. "Well you sure got things covered."  
  
Heero nodded, making his way out. "Let's go."  
  
Duo folded his arms. "Well nice to see you too!"  
  
Duo thought he saw the beginnings of asmile on Heero's face, but it was gone before the boy could make certain. He settled for following his friends, eager to get as far away from this hell as he could. 


	20. Payback

Whew!!! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!! We're goin for an Epilogue after this! Yep :o) Hope you all enjoy it. I know it's a lot longer but there is so much happening that it's very hard to make it short, and I wasn't intending to split it into two parts because this all basically ties in together. Yay for you.  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
========================  
  
Duo had never been outside his prison before, so seeing path through the fortress was a new experience for him. He decided to just follow his friends, but following them did not stop him from aggressivly attacking anyone else who crossed his path. If he was getting out of here, he mine as well do as much damage as possible and there was one man he wanted to pay back most of all. He wanted Shinji.  
  
"Heero! Wufei!"  
  
All three stopped and turned around as Quatre ran up, to greet them. Heero spoke. "How did you get through?"  
  
"It's mad. Everyone is going nuts all the doors are open and everyone is trying to evacuate. I lost Xander in the confusion."  
  
Heero nodded. "We don't need him anymore. We found Duo."  
  
Quatre seemed to just now notice his friend, slowing down enough to pay attention to the well muscled braided boy standing right in front of him. "Duo!"  
  
"last time I checked."  
  
"Nice to know I've been missed."  
  
"We're glad you're back."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, that's good to know too. But let's hold the celebration til later. I got a little payback to deliver, courtosy of the God of Death. What are we waiting for Heero? Let's get this travelling circus on the road."  
  
Wufei approached Duo. "You know you can't just swear vengence on these people. A dishonorble kill no matter how justified is still dishonerable."  
  
Duo bowed his head and smiled. "Maybe so Wufei, but some people just don't deserve to live. Call it a mercy killing, mercy for all those people who died in these games and the minds of those who will never recover."  
  
"You cannot justify these deaths."  
  
"I don't have to. Heero, give me a gun."  
  
Heero pulled another gun out and handed it over to Duo without question. He then glanced at Quatre and Wufei, then turned around and continued on.  
***********************************  
Trowa overode the locks on the prisoner doors before moving on. The colosseum had developed into mass confusion as people had begun to evacuate. Prisoners, spectators and even guards were scattered. Some hurried to the battle arena, others hurried to escape. Trowa himself encountered little resistence in his own position. Apparently the cooridors around the arena were as unknown to the prisoners as they were to the spectators and he only needed to take out a few guards here and there. There was no need to release the cells, someone had already done that. Who was still a mystery and Trowa didn't care to question it at the moment.  
"Shinji will be pleased with this added bonus."  
  
Trowa turned around just in time to see a Hawaian woman kick him in the head. The heels of the woman's shoes, the force of the blow and the element of surprise all succeeded in knocking the heavyarms pilot down and take the wind out of him for a precious few seconds. Kalua kicked Trowa down again the minute he began to get up. "This is pathetic, I've taken down men more skilled then you."  
  
She kicked him again in the face, succeeding in sliding him across the floor and into the wall. Finally the woman drew a gun. "Shinji would not want you further harmed. I'll just put you out of your misery."  
  
As she loaded the gun with a dart Trowa's hands closed on his own gun. Kalua lowered her gun to stop Trowa but the boy was faster and in one quick movement he grabbed his gun and fired three times into the woman's chest, sending the dart gun and the woman flying to the floor, Kalua's still shocked face staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, well, well. What a pity. I rather did like her."  
  
The voice seemed to have anticipated Trowa's next move as he heard the slow click of a gun. "Now this may seem quite old, but would you drop the gun and turn around for me? I would so hate for this weapon to go off and make a hole in you."  
  
Trowa complied, raising his hands above hishead as he faced the man in the business suit. "You're Shinji."  
  
"My arn't you clever. Yes, I'm afraid you are correct. I must thank you, the little stunt you pulled today will sell millions with the footage collected. Although I havn't quite decided just how to market it." He smiled, caressing Trowa's cheek. "Well, in any case, future matches shall be boundless in entertainment."  
  
Trowa reacted on the movemnt and ducked, sweeping his leg under Shinji's feet and forcing him down. He grabbed his gun and stood, pointing the gun down at Shinji. The man only smiled, appearing delighted.  
  
"Come now, you wouldn't risk the life of your friend, just for me would you?" He smiled, revealing a small detonation device in his hand, ready to press down any minute with his thumb. "I've taken the liberty of installing a small explosive in your friend. A pity losing such a marvelous fighter but some losses cannot be avoided I suppose. That is, unless you are willing to concede?"  
  
Trowa took a breath and seemed to consider a moment, his arm lowered slightly but then went back to Shinji with more resolve then ever. "I do not believe he would choose captivity over death."  
  
Those were the last words Trowa said before he felt a sharp sting in his leg, suddenly becoming drowsy. He dropped his gun and colapsed on his knees, unable to stand with his full strength. Shinji tossed the gun aside and stood smiling. "I must commend you on calling my bluff 03. Very few would be so willing to take such risks. Still, I am afraid tranquelizers, even as mild sedatives, are still very effective."  
  
He then picked Trowa up the rest of the way and half carried him further down the hall.  
As Duo rounded the corner he began to notice familiar sights he hat come upon before. The hospital room, the holding cell. Then that meant...Shinji. He stopped and turned into the next room, sure enough Shinji was there, sitting behind his desk. What he hadn't counted on was seeing Trowa right next to the very man he despised, half asleep.  
  
"You bastard! What have you done?"  
  
Shinji looked down at Trowa and smiled. "Oh he's quite alright, although I had to sedate him. I believe congradulations are in order. You've all managed to breech my security and it seems you Duo, have succeeded in breaking the control of my chip. Still, I can't help but wonder that, perhaps it was not you. I'm sure it must bother you to wonder that. Did it just malfunction? Did you really overide it? Or maybe, I just turned it off. Still how silly of me, why would I deactivate one of my favorite devices." He reached on the desk and picked up the remote. "Let's find out shall we? I'm sure we are all curious to know."  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and shot the remote out of Shinji's hand, broken pieces of the device shattering against the wall. Shinji frowned slightly. "Pity, now we'll never know the truth shall we?"  
  
Duo roared as he can at Shinji, jumping over the table and knocking him over. He continued to hover over the man as he began punching him, finally pulling his gun out and bringing it to Shinji's head.  
"Duo NO!" Quatre cried.  
"I said I would kill you. Do you remember that Shinji?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "Go on then Duo. Go ahead and send me to hell."  
  
Duo clutched the gun, his hand shaking in anger. "You kidnapped me, you forced me to fight, kill. You murdered David, you messed with my head! You nearly DROVE ME INSANE!"  
  
He pressed the gun harder against Shinji's skull, shaking violently, his face contorted in anger. "I should kill you now." He released the pressure of the gun, pushing Shinji down. "But I'm through killing. I'm not like YOU. No, I'm not going to kill you."  
  
He let go of the gun and looked on Shinji's desk, retrieving the injection device he remembered from before. "You hurt my friends, thanks to you I have all new nightmares, scars that will never go away. I'm going to let you experience your little invention first hand."  
  
He punched Shinji once again in the face, succeeding in knocking the man out before he set the device and inserted it through Shinji's ear. Finally Duo dropped the Injector and bowed his head in exaustion. He leaned against the desk, breathing heavily as if a burden had been lifted. Heero put away his weapon and walked up to Duo. "Let's go."  
  
Duo nodded and stood up, being supported by Heero. Quatre picked up Trowa and despite his rejections, Wufei in turn took Shinji as they continued on out of the Collosseum.  
  
**********************  
  
Duo looked up and felt the morning sun on him for the first time in three months. He slowly pushed Heero off him and continued the rest of the way on his own. He looked out at the preventers, who were now rounding up those who left the building, making arrests, and he saw Sally Po, offering aid to the injured. Une was heading the operation, but they all looked up when they saw Duo come out. Sally began walking quickly towards the former pilots, but it was Hilde that drew the majority of Duo's attention as she moved out of the crowd and stared at him.   
  
Her eyes filled up with tears and it looked for a moment like she would start crying. Finally she just ran towards Duo and embraced him, just holding on as she forced back her own tears. "Don't ever leave again."  
  
Duo held the girl, trying to comfort Hilde. "I'm here right? I'm not going anywhere. It's over. It's okay it's over." 


	21. Epilogue!

Okay Okay! I promised an early epilogue for a decent critique and far be it from me to not deliver the goods. ;o) You can all thank Cloud Dragon for her answer to the call. (salutes) So here it is my Super Special Ultra Cool Very Awesome Epilogue!(tm) *cough*  
  
Anyway hope you like it.  
And if you think this story is over..well...YOU'RE WRONG MISTER!  
  
I still have a special interview chapter at the end of the fic :o)  
  
But please bare in mind, that all I own of Gundam Wing is 3 DVDs and a mini Deathscythe model with a mini 1 inch tall Duo. Short answer, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
============================================  
Quatre stepped quietly into the hospital room, standing in the doorway as he watched the othey boy. Duo layed on the bed, his chestnut braid resting on his chest while a pair o headphones covered his ears. The former pilot looked up and over at Quatre, taking off his headphones and smiling. "Quatre! Nice of you to visit."  
  
Quatre smiled, holding up the potted fernin his hands. "I come bearing gifts." He walked over and set the plant down next to Duo. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Better if I wern't here, the Hospital food sucks and I think I'm feeling a draft up my gown. So is that a fern in your hands or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Wufei says you're only staying here so you can lay in bed all day and do nothing."  
  
Duo scoffed. "Shows how much he knows." He held up the remote, turning on the television and proceeding to flip the channels. "Look, they have cable! And they gave me a room all to myself, what kind of guest would I be if I refused all this?" He turned the TV off and looked at Quatre. "Is Heero still out there?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, Trowa is up and they're taking shifts. Actually I'm surprised Hilde managed to pull herself away. This is the first time I havn't seen her in your room."  
  
"Actually she went to score us some fast food. I made her try the hospital food."  
  
Quatre giggled slightly, moving his eyes down to Duo's ear. Infection had developed and the doctors had been forced to remove most of what remained, the entire area was bandagedas a result. Duo caught Quatre's gaze and smiled. "Hey don't worry about it. They said they can give me a prosthetic, actually they wanted to grow one, but I figure this would be perfect for April Fools and Halloween. Can't wait to see Wufei's face when he finds a plastic ear in his teacup."  
  
Quatre nodded as he looked at Duo's braid. "So you didn't get the operation?"  
  
Duo scowled. "Trust me I really thought about it. Nothing would giveme more pleasure then to have that chip out for good. I even had an appointment all set up. They were prepping me for surgery and everything."  
  
"But they tried to shave your head."  
  
"Hell ya! No one cuts my hair for anything. It took me years to get it this long and damned if you're gonna have longer hair then me. The circuits are fried anyway, it won't be causing anymore trouble. So, onto graver matters, what about it?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Well, turns out it's a little more complicated to get a grave removed then it is puting it in."  
  
"Aw man! So there's a dead man lying down with my name on it? Man this blows!"   
  
Quatre tried to calm his friend down. "Relax Duo, you're still invited to the wake."  
  
Duo looked at his friend. "Wake? what wake?"  
  
"It was Trowa's idea. We didn't know how else to celebrate you coming back from the dead and Trowa suggested a wake. We didn't know what else to call it."  
  
Duo broke into laughter. "So the guy does have a sense of humor! I knew it."  
  
Quatre hesitated, timidly trying to find a way to bring up the subject. "Duo?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Are you really okay?"  
  
Duo looked at his friend, considering for a moment. "You've always been honest Quatre. Remember in the war we fought for what was right. We killed people, but that was okay, because it was right. We were on a just cause and everyone else was evil. But on their side, they were right and we were the evil, the bad guys who needed to be extinguished." Duo smiled sadly. "The God of Death doesn't care who is right, just how many come to meet him through the gates of hell. Is it right Quatre? To kill others so you can survive? Maybe it's just selfish, and you know it amuses people. I amused a lot of people in 3 months solely because of destruction. People liked it when I destroyed, they shouted for more. It didn't matter what I was fighting for, slavery, morality, all of it was cast aside for carnage. I satisfied their hunger too, and I killed friends in the process, but I was trying to help someone too and he died because of me, because I wouldn't fight." He smiled. "Kind of makes you wonder what justifies death huh Quatre? Short answer, No, I'm not okay. Truth is, I will never be okay. Just one more thing I have to live with."  
  
Duo looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Hilde you're back!"  
  
Quatre turned around and looked as Hilde approached, carrying two bags of greasy fries and hamburgers. She was smiling, she hadn't heard and it looked like Duo wasn't planning to tell by his cheerful expression.  
  
"Finally! Real food!"  
  
Duo snatched the bag away, digging in like he hadn't eaten in months. Hilde laughed. "Duo slow down! You're gonna choke!"  
  
"mmph mpph...." He swallowed. "Then I'll Die Happy!"  
  
Hilde smiled then looked at Quatre. "Quatre are you alright? You look pale? Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen Duo eat!"  
  
Quatre looked at Hilde and smiled. "No, I'm alright." 


	22. Super Special Ultra Cool Interview!

I am very very sorry! But you know the reporter's plane was delayed due to someone bringing a metal spoon onboard and they had to strip search every single passenger...Just be glad it's here. Yep! the super ultra uber cool interview is underway!  
=======================================  
  
MB: Sorry to hear about your flight troubles miss...  
  
AM: Ami Mizuno. And please, I prefer to not think about it.  
  
MB: You're name seems familier.  
  
AM: My mother really liked Sailor Moon. Now, about the interview?  
  
MB: Oh yes! ask away!  
  
AM: Okay first thing, I'm sure your readers would love to know how you came up with the idea of the story.  
  
MB: Well I uh....Really it started with a sentance that I just liked a lot (clears throat) "That braid of yours is very distinctive."  
  
AM: (nods, slightly unimpressed.) yes, very nice voice. Now I'm sure you are aware there are over 3 dozen fics with the title Survival of the Fittest.  
  
MB: (sigh) Yes, I know. I discovered this just after I started writing. But the title really fit and it was too late to change it so I just left it the way it is.  
  
AM: Alright, and how did you come up with Shinji and Kalua?  
  
MB: Well I don't know about Kalua, she just was. I made up the name and it sounded kind of Hawaian so that's what she became. Kalua has a desire for challenge. She works for the money but she also likes bringing them in. To her, Duo and the pilots are merchandise, and because Duo was trained by her superior, she feels she has a right to him. I don't know I hope I explained it well enough.  
  
AM: It's alright, now what about Shinji?  
  
MB: Oh he was just a spur of the moment villain. I really like him though. He's a businessman, but he sees what he deals in no different then say, selling a few bushels of fruit or buying stock. It's very clear he enjoys what he does. He's in there for profit and he has a very sick, very twisted sense of logic that in a weird way can make sense. He is very comfortable with who he is and he gets a pleasure out of the carnage.  
  
AM: I see. How did you come up with those gladiator games?  
  
MB: Well it wasn't my first thought when I started, but it just kind of built into that Idea, I went with it.  
  
AM: (nod) Now a lot of people seem to love your Omake chapters, it was a little different putting that in, could you enlighten us?  
  
MB: Well actually they were just some half-assed chapters I did when I was too lazy to throw in something that actually advanced the plot.  
  
AM: Mmhm  
  
MB: But don't print that. Some people still think I put in some effort with those.  
  
AM: Alright.   
  
MB: Are you priting that?  
  
AM: You told me not to. (writing in cursive) Now, about you're typos? A lot of people say you could have used spellchecker.  
  
MB: Oh same reason. Just don't tell them that.  
  
AM: Okay so don't print that.  
  
MB: Right. Don't print.  
  
AM: Okay, getting back to something I can print. Tell me about Relena.  
  
MB: Relena? Oh. You know a lot of people really hate her for one reason or another. Well mostly because she behaves like a stupid spoiled brat at the beginning of the series. Personally I kind of found her a bit annoying as well. But she does have her merits and she grows into a very important charecter and a lot more responsible if anyone really looked into her charecter. Near the end she grew up a lot, and I felt it was important to show some f that. Although I don't agree that Relena and Heero will ever have a real relationship, they just seem to have grown out of eachother, at least Relena has, I'm not really sure how Heero feels.  
  
AM: Alright, and Hilde?  
  
MB: Hilde and Duo seem very close and it looks like there could e a real relationship there, but I liketo avoid getting into the big relationship debate and I try to stay a few steps away from pairings altogether. That way it leaves everyone open to make up there own ideas of who is with who, and it's a lot more fun to keep people guessing.  
  
AM: You seemed to have involved every charecter except two. Zechs and Noin were never mentioned, in fact I don't think Catherine was either.  
  
MB: Catherine didn't seem to be involved in the story at all so I left her out. Now Zechs and Noin, I don't know I just never seem to get to them. Maybe I'm just not too involved in their charecters and I didn't feel like writing them in for the sake of including the entire Gundam Wing cast so I just excluded them. Oh, but they're still invited to the cast party.  
  
AM: .....right. Moving on, why did you end the story the way you did?  
  
MB: Because when it came to the mood of the fic sappy fluff sucked and I don't like depressing endings. With endings you can go only 2 ways, happy or ultimatly depressing. Neither seemed like a great idea so I just left it a little open.  
  
AM: Do you plan on continuing with a sequal?  
  
MB:....moving on?  
  
AM: inquiring minds...  
  
MB: Inquiring minds can read Harry Potter, I'm not saying squat about it. Next.  
  
AM: Alright....Well one last question. You got asked a lot about this through the fic, and to put everyones minds at ease. What were the pairings?  
  
MB: I told you there were none.  
  
AM: Oh come on, you had to have been leaning towards one in particular.  
  
MB: Well...okay. (leans in) If you really want to know...  
  
(picture goes all staticy and a high pitched tone is heard for a few seconds)  
  
MB: ....so that's the story.  
  
AM: Oh I get it, you know now that you think about it, it makes perfect sense.  
  
MB: (nods) Yep, so I hope that clears everything up.  
  
AM: Absolutly, is there anything else you would like to say to the readers?  
  
MB: Nope! That's pretty much it.  
  
AM: Alright, good evening and good luck with everything.  
  
MB: You too! and good luck with your flight.  
  
AM: Oh hell no, I'm taking a bus.  
  
=======================================  
Cheers! I'm done! hope everything is cleared up and you enjoyed the fic! I'm off! Ciao! 


End file.
